Hellsing: Law & Order
by DianaPrince31
Summary: In London's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the London Metropolitan Homicide Division. These are their stories. NO PAIRINGS!
1. Law & Order

**HELLSING: LAW AND ORDER**

Chapter 1: Law and Order

DianaPrince31

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

 **Author's Note: I've done it again, I have thought up of a new story to write about for Hellsing and here it is for all of you Hellsing fans (and maybe even Law and Order fans). Enjoy.**

 **London, England 2050 cue.**

Even with the hard work and dedication of the London Metropolitan Police Department's Homicide Division, the crime rate in London was still rising. A murder here, a kidnapping there; London was getting more and more difficult to live in, but the police were undaunted, tirelessly arresting one criminal after another, ensuring that the victims received justice. The citizens praised the efforts of those who enforced the law and admired their bravery to face the dangers of the dark side of London and the human mind.

 **Seras' Apartment, Cheddar, London 6:15am**

As Seras got ready for the first day as a detective at the London Metropolitan Police Department, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She heard many things about the Homicide Division; they were the best of the best, especially the 1st Division where she would be assigned. Seras had surprised all of her coworkers at the small precinct in Cheddar, when she told them that she was going to take the exam to become a detective in London. Of course some of them tried to dissuade her from doing it and others encouraged, including her boss, Goddard Pemberton. The exams had consisted of written and physical tests. The written tests had been easy and Seras breezed through those. Being small of stature, the proctors weren't sure if Seras should be tested, but she had proved her mettle and impressed everyone. Someone this good; the people on the top decided, needed to be placed in the best division. When Seras went to find out the results of her tests, she was shocked to find that she was on top, no one had came close. Now here she was preparing to work for the best of the best. She glanced at the uniform of the Cheddar Police Department; it was pressed and cleaned as if it beckoned her to put it on. But Seras reached for a light blue collared shirt, a gray blazer and matching pants. Around her waist went a black leather belt and she wore a pair of black Pumas. Seras put on a silver watch and a pendant with a picture of her parents around her neck.

"How do I look, Major?" Seras asked the golden obese cat that was lying on her bed.

"Mrow" was the reply. The young woman had to laugh as she said; "I forgot about my hair." The look the cat gave her seemed to say; "That's not what I meant". After combing her hair, Seras went to the kitchen to fix her and her cat breakfast. But while the feline ate heartily, Seras found that she was too nervous to eat.

"You don't think the captain actually eats people do you Major?" The cat just kept eating and Seras sighed. She remembered the astounded faces of her now-ex coworkers when she told them where she was assigned. One officer, Jack Whitefield said; "Oh man, Seras, you got the luck of the devil. You're gonna be working for Integra Hellsing." There were some not-so-nice rumors about LMPD's youngest captain. One of them was that she was none other than the sole heiress of Hellsing Technologies and Hellsing Incorporated. There were some who said that she bought her position; why else would someone that rich want to be a detective? But the truth was she was a damn fine detective, one of the best and the fact that her division had the highest arrest rate was something that couldn't be disputed. But those were not the rumors that Seras was worried about, she was sure that the captain had a good reason as to why Integra chose to become a detective. What Seras was worried about was the captain's temper. Jack said; "A friend of mine said he actually saw her rip off a subordinate's ear when he was rude to her. She then made him eat it". Another officer; Lowen Wright scoffed; "That's nothing, a woman said that she threw a suspect out of a fifteen-story window, when he refused to confess to a crime." Seras was pretty sure Integra would be out of a job if any of these rumors were true, so maybe she found a way to be scary within legal limits.

It was no use sitting worrying about it, so Seras got her badge, her cell phone and her purse with her car keys in it and before heading out the door; she gave Major a rub on his round tummy. When Seras arrived at the London Metropolitan Police Department building, she was awed by its majesty, even though she had been there been there been before. The ten-story building was built with glazed glass and in front of the building stood two flag poles, the one on the left bore the Great Britain flag and the other the LMPD's flag. The poles stood in a large square that had several benches and tables and security booths. There was also a fountain with a large plaque engraved with the names of those who had fallen in the line of duty. When Seras entered the large lobby, she gazed up at the sky light and looked around at the numerous glass cases that showed off the numerous awards for individual people and the department as a whole. The lobby bustled with detectives and uniformed officers alike and armed security guards stood at attention watching everyone and everything intently. Seras went through the metal detectors and after informing security of her purpose for being there, she was directed to a desk where a kind looking woman gave her a temporary pass, she would get a permanent one once the proper paperwork had been a processed. Seras headed towards the elevators, she pressed the button that was marked with the number six. A man behind her said; "The sixth floor? Are you sure, miss?"

"That's where Homicide 1st Division is, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but you…"

"Yes, I'm going there. I am a detective."

The man chuckled; "Sorry" and he got off on the fourth floor while Seras only rolled her eyes. When the elevator reached the sixth floor, the doors opened to a large sprawling space. Through a set of glass doors, Seras could see numerous sets of desks with computers on them. She could also see straight through to the large windows which had a beautiful view of the city and clock tower Big Ben. Seras scanned her temp pass, the doors slid open and she entered. Once inside she saw more of her new work place. There were four conference rooms separate from the main floor. In each conference room was two white boards, a flat screen mounted on the wall, a wooden oval table with twenty black chairs around it. By one chair were a telephone and a silver laptop, while there were nineteen black laptops in front of the other chairs. In the corner of the room was a small table with a laptop where the scribe typed the minutes of the meeting. Looking to her left, Seras saw another room, the sign on the door said "Relaxation Room" and through the open the door, Seras could see a table tennis unit, a television, several tables and storage cabinets, most likely to store any other forms of entertainment that the detectives took leisure in. There were also two big comfortable couches with pillows. To the right of the expansive main floor was the captain's office. The walls of the spacious room were made of glazed gray glass walls. Seras couldn't see anymore because the door was closed. She was startled when a voice said; "Can I help you miss?" Seras turned to see an older man watching her intently. He wore his graying hair in ponytail and he wore a white shirt, a gray striped tie, black slacks, a blue waistcoat and black loafers. Seras also noticed the thin silver chain of a pocket watch. The man stood several inches taller than her, waiting for her reply. "I'm Seras Victoria, the new detective. I'm here to see Captain Integra Hellsing."

"Ah yes, from Cheddar. Your scores were quite impressive; results like those haven't been seen since Captain Hellsing became a detective."

"Really? Thanks a lot. I studied a lot…"

"Now don't let it get to your head."

"I won't."

The man suddenly looked aghast; "Where are my manners today? I am Walter Dornez, retired detective."

"Retired?"

"Yes, but I find that retirement isn't really for me, so I work here as the office assistant and consultant." Walter led Seras to a room that could be best described as a kitchen, as it was one with all fully functioning appliances. Walter went to the cabinet and took out a box of Jasmine tea. "You look like you could use a cup of tea. You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm…just a bit nervous about my meeting."

As he placed the cup in front of Seras, Walter chuckled; "Sir Hellsing doesn't eat people if that's what you are thinking."

"Sir?"

"Yes, being knighted comes with the territory of being the top cop here. Her Majesty the Queen was most impressed with Captain Hellsing's meteoric rise through the ranks and her skill as a detective."

This was another bit of information Seras thought about as she sipped her tea. Just then two people walked in, the first was man with a long brown braid that was curled around his neck. He wore a tan Henley shirt with the buttons undone, black denim jeans and brown construction boots. He wore a large black eye patch and a brown wide brimmed hat on his head and a tan leather jacket. The second was a tall woman who was olive skinned, with hair the color of a shiny penny. She was dressed in blue jeans, black and white converse sneakers, a gray hoodie, a black cotton tank top and a black motorcycle jacket. When the two saw Seras, they made a beeline towards her and Walter sighed. The man grinned and said; "You must be the new girl."

Seras bristled at this; "I'm not the 'new girl'. I am Seras Victoria, the new detective of this squad."

"Well I am Pip Bernadotte, but you can call me Pip." The woman rolled her eyes and said with a smirk; "You can call me whatever you want, because when I get you in the sack, you're not going to remember my name anyway, yours either for that matter."

"Sam!" said Walter sternly. "What did the captain say about your lewd remarks?"

"She said I can say them as long as it's not within her hearing."

"Don't forget the part where she says she hears everything that is said in here" chuckled Pip.

"Shut it, French toast."

"You do know, that's not really French, right?"

Seras could only stare at the two people red faced, were these going to be her new co-workers and would the woman always say things like that?

"You'll have to forgive Sam, she was raised by animals" said Pip winking. "She doesn't have my charm." This remark earned Pip a smack on the back of the head that knocked his hat off.

"Would you two please stop acting like children?" came a baritone voice. Seras turned to see who it belonged to and found herself looking up at a tall pale man with black shoulder length hair. He wore orange sunglasses that did not match the black and white suit, but they seemed to go with his loud red trench coat and red wide brimmed fedora. Sam grinned; "Hey Big Al, you finished those reports yet?" The tall man frowned at the woman; "Do not call me that."

"Sorry, but your name is kinda stupid."

"That's not for you to decide."

"Whatever Al, just get those reports done or Captain Hottie is going to have you transferred." Seras could only look at Walter with an expression of confusion. The tall man didn't even acknowledge her as he went to his desk and began to type furiously.

"Rude fellow isn't he?" whispered Pip. "That's Alucard Tepes, he sucks up to the captain cuz he's got a crush on her."

"But she doesn't like needy men" added Sam with a laugh.

"I heard that" growled Alucard. "Captain Integra Hellsing is an outstanding woman and detective who have my utmost respect."

"See?" said Pip.

"You can save that shit for the eulogy at my funeral, that way I don't have to hear it while I'm alive" drawled Integra as she strolled in.

Seras turned to see a bronze skinned woman with waist length blonde hair hanging up a stylish black pea coat on one of the hooks near the entrance. She wore a red collared shirt with one undone button, with a black pinstripe waistcoat, black pants and black leather ankle high boots. In the breast pocket of her waist coat, there was a handkerchief and around her neck she wore a silver chain with a crucifix with the image of the crucified Christ on it. Seras also noticed the brown leather shoulder holster with a Beretta M9 in it, this just reminded her of the horrors stories some of the cops at Cheddar told her. As the captain walked passed, she glanced at Seras and the young woman shrank into her chair. Maybe she was making a mistake, maybe she should go back to Cheddar with its friendly faces and non-kinky women. Seras shook her head, she had worked too hard for this, she couldn't and wouldn't quit now, she would do her father proud and see this through. After a couple minutes, Seras walked into Integra's office, it looked much bigger now that she was standing it. The room had a panoramic view of the London skyline. There was a large oak desk, with a computer, phone and name plaque. A black gun locker stood against the wall, a bookshelf filled with books and several plants. There were no certificates or plaques that merited the captain's amazing deeds, Seras thought that they were probably in the cases in the lobby.

"Detective Seras Victoria reporting for duty, Sir!" Seras announced.

Integra glanced up from the papers she was reading to be greeted by the sight of a short blond in a gray pants suit, saluting. The sight was quite laughable; "Are you always going to that when you come in?"

The girl cringed under the captain's bespectacled glacial glare; "Ummm…no Sir."

"Good and don't say 'umm', it makes you sound indecisive and idiotic."

"Yes Sir!"

"These test scores, though good, do not matter."

"Huh?"

"Another word to eliminate from your vocabulary, Victoria. This isn't Cheddar, this is London. You will not be recovering lost purses for demented old people nor will you be rescuing cats out of trees." Seras blanched, is that what they thought the police does in Cheddar? The captain leaned forward and giving Seras a glare that froze her on the spot continued; "You will see things that will give your grandchildren nightmares. Here we deal with all sorts of sick minded and perverse people. Individuals who you think wouldn't do such things and yet are quite capable of doing them. I'm quite sure the most disgusting thing you saw was a drunk upchucking in the bushes. Well what if that drunk had been beheaded so fast that the rest of his puke came out of the place where his head used to be?" Seras turned a shade of pale green and her knees got a bit wobbly. Integra hoped that the young woman would not get sick in her office; after all she just had the floor waxed. "Do you think you have what it takes to be in this squad?"

Seras nodded; "Yes sir."

The captain smirked; "Great. I'll introduce you to your partner." Integra led Seras to the desk where Alucard was still typing madly. Peering over his shoulder, Integra chuckled; "Perhaps you should borrow my glasses, Alucard so many spelling errors."

"It's because I'm typing quickly, Sir."

"I hope those errors are corrected before you give that report to me. I do not have time to learn another language. But that's not what I'm here for. Seras is going to be your new partner."

Everyone in the room was quiet, which worried Seras. If Seras looked concerned Alucard looked like someone killed his kitten and a bit pissed; "Captain, I don't think that is a good idea."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to be stuck babysitting the rookie, besides I thought we were working together…"

"Well now you will be working with Seras."

"What about partnering her with Sam?"

Seras hoped that Integra would agree with this, at least Sam was friendly, but it was not meant to be.

"No, besides I want her to learn something other than position 284 of the Karma Sutra."

"I don't think there are that many positions…"

"You haven't seen Sam's version."

"How about Pip, Seras could be his…"

"No, she's your partner and no ridiculous pranks or hazing!"

"But captain…"

"You say you don't want to babysit the rookie, now you know how I feel when I had to drag you around. You're worse than my dog."

"Ouch" whispered Sam to Pip. Alucard looked sullen; "But Captain…"

"This is not up to debate, Alucard. So suck it up." Turning to Seras, Integra indicated an empty desk across from Alucard's and said; "This will be where you sit."

"Umm… captain couldn't I sit somewhere…."

"You will sit where I tell you to sit and what did I say about the word 'umm'?"

Seras slumped in the chair to which Integra said; "Don't slouch. And Alucard any fuck up in any way and I will have you back in uniform, directing traffic." The captain walked back to her office, leaving the two new partners looking pissed. After a couple minutes Alucard glared at Seras and said; "Why are you upset, you should be happy to work with the department's top detective."

Was this idiot serious? Seras snorted; "Unfortunately Captain Hellsing didn't partner me with herself, she stuck me with you." Sam and Pip laughed out loud at this.

"You should show a bit more respect to your seniors, Police Girl."

"My name is Seras Victoria and I'm not going to give you my respect until I think you're worthy of it. I'm not giving it out like Halloween candy."

There was more laughter from Sam and Pip, also from several unformed police officers who entered the room.

"You're making a spectacle of yourself, Police Girl."

"And here I was thinking it was that ugly ass coat of yours."

"You know girl, you have quite the mouth on you, you should be careful that it doesn't get you in trouble."

If there was one thing Seras hated, it was being threatened, especially by a man. Unfortunately for this idiotic pale bean pole, he would be in a world of hurt. Seras had been in her fair share of brawls and if she had to break his stupid nose to make her point, she would. Not that Seras wanted to spend her first day as a detective cracking a co-worker's teeth in, but if she had to, she would and damn the consequences. "And where this 'trouble' come from? I hope it's not you because _you're_ the one who' going to be in trouble, when I'm through with you." Alucard stood up; "Oh really girl? Well let's see about that." Seras jumped out of her chair, knocking it over and Pip ran in between the two; "Woah, woah, let's not get too hasty. Alucard you shouldn't hit a lady."

"I don't see any ladies here" growled Alucard.

"And all I see is a tall doofus who is clearly compensating for something" retorted Seras. By now a crowd stood around the three detectives, hoping for a fight and making bets who would win. The tension in the air was only escalating until a sharp voice cut through the air; "Alucard, Seras, my office….NOW!"

As the two made their way to their captain's office, one uniformed officer said; "Dead detectives walking!" When they were in the office, Integra; "Any of you want to tell me why a bar brawl was about to happen out there?"

"Captain, I don't want to be her partner" said Alucard.

"Well I don't want to be his partner, he's demanding respect without earning it!" said Seras hotly.

"I don't need your respect, Police Girl."

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago, you pig cunt."

Integra raised an eyebrow; she had no idea that Seras could be so fiery. According to reports from Cheddar, she was a quiet, respectful young woman who rarely got angry unless someone threatened her or what she believed in.

"You two are behaving like immature children."

"If someone could…" started Alucard.

"Shut it! I'm not finished! You two will be partners whether you two like it or not and this childish bickering will cease. Your only options are to work as a cohesive team or get the hell out! The people of London deserve better than two clowns who can't even act their age. I will not have your asinine behavior embarrass this division or harm those who can do their jobs. Am I clear?"

"Yes Captain" said the two at the same time. Integra leaned back in her chair; "So what will it be?" There was silence in the office as Alucard and Seras glanced at each other. The young woman spoke first; "I promised my father that I would become a detective he could be proud of and I'm not about to go back on my word, so I'm in."

"Fine" muttered Alucard sullenly.

Integra smirked; "I'm glad that we could solve that without having to resort to fighting like a pack of wild dogs. Alucard, you have an open case, I suggest familiarizing Detective Victoria on it. That could use a fresh pair of eyes on it." The two detectives walked out of the as Integra sighed, took of her glasses and massaged her temples. Why did people have to act so stupid? Just then Walter walked in; "Sir, do you think that those really should be partners? I mean there was nearly a fight!"

"I think they balance out each other perfectly."

"How?"

Integra didn't answer and Walter had to just believe that she knew what she was doing. He didn't bother to ask her to explain her motives; Integra had a way of seeing things that others did not see and being right about it. That was one of the qualities that made her a great detective. Walter could only hope that she was right about this because he did not need to see anymore near brawls. "By the way, Walter, if those two were to actually get in a fight, my money's on Seras." Integra chuckled at the expression on Walter's face.

"You are not going to tell them that are you, Sir?"

"There doesn't need to be anymore drama in here". As Walter left, Integra could hear him give a sigh of relief. This Seras woman was good addition to the 1st Division; she was cheerful, optimistic and most importantly had a sense of justice that many detectives lost sight of after several years on the job. That and only the best went to the 1st Division. Integra also knew that Alucard and Seras would make great partners; they just didn't know it yet. And if anyone told her that she was wrong, Integra was willing to bet her entire fortune on her decision.


	2. Bonnie & Clyde

HELLSING LAW & ORDER  
DIANAPRINCE 31  
Ch. 2: Bonnie and Clyde

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
Author's Notes: Here's the second chapter at last! Sorry it took so long.**

 **London, England: Camden 2:30 am**

It was raining and even though she lived in England all her life and knew it was expected, Integra still hated the rain. Sure rain was useful and all, but it had a tendency of removing evidence at crime scenes and plastering her hair to her head. Luckily for her, the crime scene was inside a house. Police cars crowded onto the quiet street of Camden, London with lights flashing and officers running around securing the scene. Integra noticed that even in the torrential rain a crowd had gathered out of morbid curiosity to see what was going on. Pip, Sam, Seras and Alucard approached the captain as she made her way into the house. After the detectives placed plastic booties on their shoes and rubber gloves on their hands, one of the crime scene investigators said; "I have to warn you now, it's quite disturbing." Upon entering the living room, the first thing that was noticeable was the amount of blood that was splattering on the walls, floor and ceiling. On the sofa facing the television were two people and the way they were slumped over, one would think they were asleep except the for the giant holes in their heads. Pip picked up one of the shotgun shells off of the floor and took a closer look; "This thing could kill a horse. Most likely a Winchester rifle."  
"There's more" said the CSI as he led them upstairs. In one room to the left was a boy of eight years old, he had been shot in the face while he slept. Across the hall, his infant sister had been killed the same way, only the killer had repeatedly shot the poor baby, basically obliterating her. Sam sniffed the air; "Is that bleach? What did the suspect try to clean?" The CSI pointed to the fish tank in boy's room; "The bastard poured bleach in the fish tank".  
The detectives went back to the living room where the dead couple sat on the couch to examine them more closely. The CSI shook his head sadly; "I would say they were killed around midnight by the their body temperature".  
"So they were dead for two hours" Pip said. "They were shot with a shotgun, how could no one around here hear that?" Just then as if to answer his question, there was a low rumble, followed by the loud boom of thunder.  
"They most likely masked the gunshots with the sound of the thunder" said Integra.  
Alucard, who had stayed upstairs with Seras to search the parents bedroom, came downstairs and said; "All the money and jewelry is gone since the parents rooms were ransacked, so this could be a random robbery".  
"And the door's lock was jimmied" added Sam. "So while the couple was watching TV, the killer picked the lock, blasted those two brains out, killed the two kids and robbed them. Busy night."  
"And of course there are no witness because it is midnight and raining heavily" said Pip.  
Looking around the room Integra saw several cardboard boxes labeled 'kitchen', 'bathroom', 'dining room' and etc. "They had just moved in, that would explain why it was so easy to break in". According to new British laws, due to rising crime rates, it was mandatory to have the latest home security for residential buildings. All doors and windows had to meet up to a stringent criteria. "They never got a chance to set up their security system."  
A uniformed officer came from the dining room and said; "Captain Hellsing, we got something you should see." On the dining room table sat a small portable DVD player and taped to it was a piece of paper with the words; 'press play'. Integra did as the paper said, on the screen two people appeared, a boy with black hair wearing a dull yellow rain slicker and purple skull cap and girl who decided that blue was a good color for her hair, she wore a pink sweatshirt and a red cap worn backwards. They looked to be quite young, mostly likely in their teens and they both wore crazed grins like a bad fashion accessory.  
"Hey ya dumb shits who themselves police ya see what we did to that family? Well there is more to come! I'm Leif, with a 'I' and this is my bird Jessica, but you can call us Bonnie and Clyde."  
"Yeah, we gonna be infamous just like them, only way better. Right baby?"  
"Damn right! So if you old slow fuckers think you're smart enough to catch us, then prove it!" The two teens started laughing and just when the detectives that was the end of the video, the teens stripped naked and proceeded to have sex in front of the camera. "Well didn't see that coming" said a stunned Sam. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Integra growled; "If they want to be like Bonnie and Clyde so bad, then we bring them in…in body bags." She stormed out before a response could be made.  
She felt like she was going to be sick, yet she could not and would not throw up in front of them. Something this twisted would never have been seen in Cheddar, Seras was now wishing she could go back. For the last two weeks she had seen crime scenes in photos as she and Alucard wrapped a case of a guy who had been stabbing people at bus stops. Why did her first live homicide have to be so damn grisly? Two people who murdered a whole family, including the fish, and it wasn't enough to kill the baby, they blasted the poor thing to pieces. Remembering this made Seras gag again. She took a few calming breaths and ignored the looks of some uniformed officers. In Cheddar, the crime scenes were usually with live people, old ladies who had accidently locked themselves in the bathrooms or unconscious drunk men on the floor of a bar after a fight. Even the police were different in Cheddar, for one they did not see the people as scum. Sure criminals were not great people, but the London police treated ALL suspects the same, even those who turned out to be innocent. Alucard had told her if she was going to be so nice to everyone, she should be working in a hotel, not as a detective, Seras in turn reminded him how crude her vocabulary could be. Let the others yell, curse and intimidate the suspects as she saw it didn't really get them the answers they were looking for. Her quiet and polite nature threw suspects off their game as they expected some pissed off cop to storm in and yell at them. This made Seras miss the Cheddar police department even more, the smiling faces and the familiarity of the people. Now all she had was that idiot Alucard and the sick imagery that used to be happy family, whose excitement about starting in a brand new place was violently cut short. Seras sighed as she looked up and saw Alucard walking towards her, how the hell could he smirk after seeing what was in the house? "Not at all like your little Cheddar, is it Police Girl?" The young woman didn't answer in hopes that if she ignored him, he would go away. That didn't work. "Working in this division will expose you to this and it doesn't get better. Criminals will find a way to make what you just saw look like candyland".  
"Go away" Seras muttered.  
"As your 'partner', I believe it is my duty to tell you this". Seras did not miss the sarcastic emphasis, he put on the word 'partner'. What the hell? He was still upset that Integra paired with her? At this moment, Seras really didn't care, she just wanted to leave. So bent on making Seras' life miserable, Alucard did not hear Integra behind him until she said; "Alucard, what the devil are you telling her?" The tall man retreated; "Nothing Sir". When they were alone, Integra said; "It's completely understandable if you want to leave, Seras." Motioning to one of the uniforms, the captain instructed her to take Seras back to the station.

 **London Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters- 4:30 am**

Integra hardly heard when her subordinates bade her good night as they were leaving (or good morning, since they would be back several hours later), as she was glumly staring at Seras' file. The detective nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand slapped her desk, looking up she said; "Bloody hell, Walter don't do that!"  
"Sorry Sir, but I called you several times. When you want to ignore someone you are very good at it. Is there something the matter, you look like your dog died".  
"I love that dog…"  
"But?"  
"I guess I was hoping that she would last a bit longer."  
She? Walter glanced at the papers on the desk and instantly knew what Integra was speaking about. "I take it the crime scene was too much? Well she does come from a very small town and many of the police there probably have never seen a dead body, furthermore four in one night."  
"And what's worse I saw Alucard telling her something, I'm sure it was nothing good".  
"Oh dear."  
Integra sighed as she arose from her desk and put her coat; "We'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow." Walter watched as Integra left the squad room; pity, it was rare for his boss to actually like someone besides that giant black hound of hers. He also liked Seras, she had a gentle nature, but was certainly no push over. She bought a new light to the department like no other.

As Integra walked down the hall, she decided that she would have to have a talk to Alucard about how he should treat his partners, if Seras chose to stay, if she didn't he would be looking at a transfer. A slimy voice cut through Integra's musings; "You're here late, Captain Hellsing." Dear God, what did I do wrong was the thought that went through the captain's mind. In front of her stood Captain Enrico Maxwell, the leader of London Metropolitan Police Department Homicide 2nd Division. Maxwell was a tall, thin man with long limbs, with arrogant violet eyes, he wore his long white hair in a ponytail and on his face he wore a conceited smirk. He wore purple and white suit, with a long black coat over it. Maxwell was also a fierce Catholic, a borderline fanatic. The man loathed Integra with a white hot fury and the feeling was reciprocated. Before Integra joined the force, Maxwell was the department's 'golden boy', breaking records such as being the youngest to hold a high position. But that went down the crapper once the heiress joined. It didn't help that she had much better test scores and natural leadership skills that led to her team's loyalty and high arrest rates. Maxwell insisted that Integra bought her position and decided to spread that rumor around the department. However Integra saw never let that deter her from her job and this angered Maxwell. Integra saw through Maxwell's façade and knew that he only wanted status, he had no real desire to help anyone but himself. It also didn't help that there was the incident of another detective accusing Maxwell of being crooked and stealing cash that was supposed to be evidence. The only problem was this detective had no evidence or witnesses for such claim. The higher ups and Maxwell were not keen on accusations on their top cop and the detective was demoted to some outback department. Many thought that the two divisions had a rivalry, but Integra didn't see a rivalry, it was more of a fly hitting an eighteen wheel rig. And right now that detestable fly was occupying the same hallway as she was. "What do you want, Maxwell?"  
"That's Captain Maxwell, at least have the courtesy of addressing me properly, after all I do have seniority."  
"You're beginning to annoy me, swine" Integra brushed past the man and was tempted to pull his ponytail until he said; "I saw that new detective, Seras was it? She looked rather traumatized, so we had a little chat."  
"What did you talk about?"  
"Why should I tell you? It's a private matter, between Victoria and I."  
"Maxwell, I swear to God, I will kill you. What did you talk about?"  
"It is blasphemous to swear on God's holy…"  
Integra grabbed the thin man and slammed him into the wall, she then rammed her forearm into his throat and pushing down until she cut off his oxygen; "I am not in the mood for your sanctimonious religious bullshit! What did you talk about? And be quick about it or you will be meeting your maker tonight!"  
Maxwell managed to gasp; "Your…threat is empty…" A quick succession of jobs to the stomach caused him to double over, while Integra growled; "It's not looking so empty now is it? Answer my question!" Not wanting anymore physical assault from the pissed woman, Maxwell complied; "She just told me briefly about the crime scene…that's all. I offered to have her transfer to my division but she said no…that's all…I swear!"  
"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Another blow to the abdomen sent Maxwell sprawling to the ground. As she walked away, Maxwell croaked out; "I'll…report this, you sow! I'll make sure you're suspended, Integra!"  
"Thanks, I can use the vacation." Integra didn't wait until she was outside to take out a thin cigar and light it. She chuckled as blew out a puff of smoke, knowing what a bitch Maxwell could be, she wouldn't be surprised if she was suspended before the week was over.

 **1st Division Squad Room- 9:30 am**

Several hours later, the detective of the 1st Division walked into the squad room to be greeted by a stern faced Chief Farguson. The Detective Chief Inspector of the Homicide Division of the LMPD was a tall man with white hair, though balding, his mustache was also white. But the white hair didn't fool anyone Farguson was a tall broad shouldered man, who still in top condition, as his brown and black suit showed. His stern light brown eyes scanned each detective and uniformed cop that entered the squad room.  
"I wonder who is in trouble now" whispered Sam to Pip. The French detective glanced over at Alucard, who was whistling a jaunty tune.  
"I bet it has something to do with him and Seras. I think she left" Pip whispered back.  
"Awww shoot, who I am gonna hit on now?"  
But both detectives were wrong because as soon Integra walked in Farguson said; "Captain Hellsing, I need to have a word you about your assault on Captain Maxwell last night."  
Sam laughed out loud, which earned her a glare from the chief, while the others in the room decided that soft chuckles and giggles were a better idea. Walter was the only one who looked concerned as the two went to the office and closed the door.  
"Assault? Damn she's looking at a long suspension" said Pip. "I remember when the captain of 3rd Division was suspended, that dork Maxwell was in charge of two divisions until he got back."  
"Crap! I don't want that white haired tooth pick here" said a uniform named Basil. "I know he's crooked." Some other police nodded in agreement.  
"I thought it was about Miss Seras but this is serious" said Walter.  
"My thing is who's gonna be Al's partner?" wondered Sam.  
"I already have a partner, it's Captain Hellsing" stated Alucard matter of factly.  
"Hey stupid, the chief is here because the captain clocked that Maxwell idiot. Weren't you paying attention?" scoffed Pip.  
"I usually stop listening when you guys start speaking."  
"You know, you're a real dick, right?" said Sam.  
"That explains why he never gets any woman."  
"The only woman I want is Captain Hellsing" sighed Alucard. "You two wouldn't understand anything about true love."  
Sam and Pip looked at each other and burst out laughing, this annoyed Alucard ,who went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
Seras sat in her car in the parking lot, how she even managed to get out of bed and get all the way to the parking lot was beyond her. She had wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep curled up with Major, but something in her told her to get up. Seras could still see all the blood and the dead bodies, it was horrible, more than that. But what could she do?  
 **You can catch the bastards who did this and make sure that they don't ever do it again.**  
But what if they do it again? There will be more bodies…  
 **That's all the more reason to get in there and help the squad- your squad solve it quickly.**  
They don't need my help. Besides I could go back to Cheddar.  
 **Don't give me that bollocks! We both know that backing out now is not an option!**  
But I was told I could go back anytime, besides I'm more useful in Cheddar.  
 **Fine, let's say you go back to Cheddar, what if those clowns Leif and Jessica go there and kill someone?**  
They won't go there, they said they want to become infamous like Bonnie and Clyde did.  
 **You sure? That doesn't sound like what Bonnie and Clyde did**  
But I'm scared…  
 **And you don't think the others are scared?**  
Captain Hellsing isn't afraid of anything.  
 **I'm sure that she is scared of not being able to solve this case before anyone else gets hurt. Scared that an amazing detective like yourself is not going to go back where she belongs.**  
Where I belong? I don't belong there. Alucard makes my time there miserable.  
 **About that big red wanker, don't let him drive you off because of his insecurities with women. You should be scared that you are disappointing your father. You can't go back on your promise to him.**  
But he'll understand…  
 **Maybe he will, but will you? Could you live with yourself if you decided to turn tail and run back to Cheddar? Could you go back to; how did Captain Hellsing put it? 'recovering purses for demented old people or rescuing cats from trees'.**  
No, I can't, but the crime scene…  
 **You represent Cheddar and you had better make them proud. No one said this was going to be easy.**  
I hate it when you're right.  
 **I know, now what are you waiting for, you're going to be late.**  
When Seras walked into the squad room, the first person to greet her was Sam, who wrapped the shorter woman in a bear hug. "So you decided to come back!"  
"You can put her down, Sam" laughed Pip. "I knew that Seras wouldn't be scared off. She's much too brave for that. If you ever feel scared, I'm here."  
Walter handed Seras a cup of tea and said; "Welcome back, Seras, I am glad that you decided to stay with us."  
"I was thinking of going to Cheddar, but I didn't want to let my father down."  
"I'm sure he would be proud of you."  
"I thing you should have went back to Cheddar" said Alucard.  
"Look here you big idiot, I don't know what kind of insecurities you have or what you have against me, but you're going to have to leave that shit at home" Seras whirled on Alucard. "You're acting like a damn child and if you don't want to be my partner even after Captain Hellsing ordered it, then you can leave because frankly I don't have time for that crap! You're not going to treat me like rubbish and think I will stand for it. If I have to I will file a complaint against you."  
Everyone looked at Alucard to see what his reaction would be or what he would say. He glared at Seras and then he started to laugh loudly, this only made Seras more mad; "What's so funny?"  
When the tall man finally stopped laughing, he said in a surprisingly sincere tone; "Police Girl- no detective Victoria, it would seem that I have clearly underestimated you and have acted in a most unprofessional and inappropriate manner towards you. I apologize for treating you so poorly these past weeks. Please accept my most humble apology."  
Seras grinned; "Of course I accept your apology, we're partners after all." Sam and Pip stood with their mouths open, completely shocked because Alucard never apologized for anything. Integra and Farguson also happened to see the whole thing and were equally shocked. When he recovered the chief said; "She to make one damn fine detective. Now this situation with Captain Maxwell…"  
"I'm not apologizing to that idiot" said Integra stubbornly.  
"He's demanding that you be suspended."  
"Like I told him, I could use a vacation."  
"The man accosted me as soon I got into my office, I think he was sleeping in front of the door."  
"I didn't even hit him _that_ hard."  
"He didn't write a formal complaint, just came out yelling so I told him to bring the surveillance video a evidence and it was missing."  
Integra smirked; "Wonder how that happened."  
"I don't have time for this, so you and Maxwell will have to work it out yourselves."  
"I believe my time is better spent doing my job and so is my team."  
A few hours later in the squad, Integra stared at the row of white boards that were lined up in a row. They were cluttered with information about the murdered family and the killers. The notes from the information of the crime scene, theories and the motive in the different handwriting of the detectives. The victims were a family of four who had moved from Canada. Greg Horton, 34, received a company job in London. His wife Kathy, 32, was a stay at home mom. Their young son Brad was eight and the infant Jenny was only seven months. A neighbor called the police when she had tried to get in touch with the new family about seeing a suspicious person around the front of their house.  
The only photo of the perpetrators was a screen shot from the video they left behind. Though there were fingerprints on the DVD player, but the two were not in the criminal database. Also by the timestamp of the video, Leif and Jessica had made it before they killed the family, meaning that they had plan to start their killing spree. What the hell was their problem? Making a sex video to mock the police. Obviously they were arrogant, but they could also be classified as disturbed. Leif and Jessica had this twisted notion of trying to imitated the American criminal couple Bonnie and Clyde. What they didn't know was that the 1st Division had no intention of letting them run rampart or terrorize the people of London. Their little quest for infamy would be cut short and Integra would make sure they would either get a needle in the arm or never seen the light of day for the rest of their life.  
"Sir there has been a murder at the TSB bank" said Walter interrupting Integra's thinking. "It is believed to be the same pair from the break in in Camden." It would seem those depraved kids were at it again.

 **TSB Bank-174 Clapton Common, London**

When Integra reached the bank, she was surprised that there was only one victim. From the brutality that Leif and Jessica showed before, she had steeled herself to see much more blood and bodies. One of the officers on the scene said; : "According to witnesses, a girl with blue hair came in demanded money from the teller, once she got the money, she shot the teller and ran out. It happened in less than a minute."  
"She wasn't with a male?"  
"He was the getaway driver or rider in this case, blue motorcycle, no plates. The teller's name was Veronica Robeson, 30."  
"Looks like they are escalating and getting bolder, striking in the day."  
When the investigators lifted the tarp, Integra saw that the poor woman didn't have much of her face left. "Well that's a closed casket funeral" said Sam.  
"How much money did they get?" asked Pip.  
"The drawer had $10,000 in it. It was being counted to be put in the vault."  
That amount was a lot more than what the couple had stolen from the Houston house then they only got about $1500. It could only be a matter of time before they got greedy than more banks could be robbed and more bodies would drop. The two would get greedier, until they made mistake or worse, they could get better, and like their idols they would make fools of the LMPD.  
"Perhaps we can lure them out with something, a chance to steal something really big" suggested Seras.  
"Money can be stolen from almost anyway, Seras" said Alucard. "So no amount of money would lure them out."  
"What if it was something that was more valuable maybe diamonds."  
"You're on the right track" said Integra. "But I have something more rare in mind."  
"An artifact?" asked Pip. "Like in a museum?"  
Integra smirked; "We'll challenge them to steal the Crown Jewels."

 **Chapter End**  
 **Author's Notes: So I finally have chapter 2 posted. Will Leif and Jessica take the bait? What kind of trap does Integra have for those two? This chapter was typed on a Lenovo yoga book which has a halo keyboard so it was hard on my hands. Don't worry, I ordered a bluetooth keyboard so everything should be fine. Ok then, see ya in the next chapter.  
**


	3. Crown Jewels and Death

HELLSING LAW & ORDER

DianaPrince31

 **Ch 3. Crown Jewels and Death**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **A motel in London- 5pm**

The bank robbery had gone off without a hitch and what was even was that they had gotten more money than they expected. Jessica thought that there would be several hundred dollars, but $10,000 was in the desk. And as planned, someone had to die, so why not the teller? When Leif and Jessica reached the motel, they made plans to hit another bank the next day. They would show the London police about the way things worked. They would be the new Bonnie and Clyde and the LMPD would be the bumbling idiots scrambling around after them, always late. When Leif and Jessica arrived at the motel, they had spread the cash on the bed on it as only psychotic killers could and laughed because the police were none the wiser. Leif turned the television in time to see the words 'Special Report' flash on the screen. Several police detectives and officers stood the behind the chief as he stood behind a podium with several microphones on it. Every so often a flash of a camera would brighten the room or the shuffling of feet could be heard from the impatient spectators. Leif quickly raised the volume on the TV while shaking Jessica; "Oi! Wake up! They gonna talk about us!"

Just as Chief Farguson began to speak, one of the reporters yelled out; "Have there been any new developments on the recent murders?"

"I believe that Captain Hellsing could tell you more about that." Integra stepped up to the podium and said; "We already have the suspects for both the home invasion and the bank robbery in custody."

Leif and Jessica stared at the screen in surprise. Another reported said; "According to my sources, they were two teens."

"Your source is an idiot. The suspects are young, but they are not stupid little brats who haven't reached puberty. Perhaps you need a better source."

A third reporter commented; "How do you explain all the buzz on social media?. Even we speak, someone by the name Bonnie and Clyde are claiming they are the ones who committed the crimes."

At that moment, Leif was typing furiously on his netbook, no one was going to take credit for their crime. That damn broad was wrong! Integra's reply to the reporter was; "There are many sad and pathetic people who claim to do anything of remote interest because they seek attention. For all I know they are probably not in this country. It's not my job to go chasing down irrelevant trolls online, just to find out it is some 600 pound man in a diaper, living in his mother's basement. As I said before, we have already caught the suspects, so you can tell your little friend 'Bonnie and Clyde' to get off the computer and at least try to accomplish something with their life. I'm getting bored with this, so if there are no more questions, I'll be leaving." When the captain left, the chief stepped up to the podium and began speaking again.

By now Leif had thrown his netbook against the wall and was raging and cursing. "Who the fuck does that bitch think she is!? I'm gonna find that fucking broad and shove my shot gun up her cunt and blast her insides out!"

Jessica grabbed the boy's arm and pointed to the screen; "What if we stole that?" On the screen was a picture of the Crown Jewels displayed on satin red pillows, all 140 pieces of them. The chief was saying; "…the Crown Jewels will be making a tour of around London…" Leif and Jessica looked at each other; "If we nab those, then we'll show that stuck up bitch she should be afraid of us" crowed Leif. The Chief then spoke of the route they would be taking and the security measures that would be in place, while Jessica grabbed pen and paper and wrote down the information so they could plan their biggest heist yet.

 **London Metropolitan Police Department**

"Are you sure this is going to work, Sir?" asked Alucard, he had seen the press conference and heard the 'reporters' questions, but he still wasn't sure of the plan. Leif and Jessica couldn't be that stupid, could they, the plan was so obvious.

"Why Alucard, I thought you of all people would have more faith in me" the captain smirked. "Their cockiness and greed will be their downfall."

"Just make sure to bring them in alive, Hellsing" said Farguson.

Seras leaned over to Sam and whispered; "We're the original Bonnie and Clyde killed in a shootout? If these two are so bent on imitating them wouldn't they know that?"

"Just do what you can, it's your call Hellsing" said Farguson before he left the room. The detectives looked at their captain, this would not be the first time that she had set traps for foolish and unsuspecting criminal, but this would be a larger scale. There were actually no Crown Jewels, the ones being used would be replicas and even then, it wouldn't be all 140 pieces. Also taking into consideration how volatile the two young criminals were, the assistance of the SWAT team was also required and that evening the two teams put together the rest of the plan of capturing Leif and Jessica. Hopefully Leif and Jessica would know when they were beaten and surrender quietly, but Integra had doubts that they would do so.

 **1 Mile out from the London Tower- Jewel Palace**

For all their bravado and their eagerness to be like Bonnie and Clyde, Leif and Jessica did not have their luck. They attacked the convoy a mile out from Jewel Palace at the London Tower. Jessica pointed her Winchester shotgun and fired at one of the black vans; the slug only made a dent in the van's armor. The two were so focused on the first van that they did not know they were being boxed in by the three other vans.

"Shit! This is a fucking ambush by the police!" cursed Leif angrily.

"What do we do?" shouted Jessica, but Leif did not have the answer to that question, while they were boxed, they would be force to go where the vans took them. But Leif had something up his sleeve, he took out a grenade, pulling out the pin, he tossed it under the nearest truck. Besides hopping a few times due to the force of the explosion and then spinning out, the van and its inhabitants were unharmed. The teens took the chance to go through the gap left by the van and turn onto a suburban street. But in the middle of the street was a large moving truck, which stretched from one sidewalk to the other. Realizing that they would not be getting past the truck, Leif turned the bike and saw the armored vans and police cars blocking off the street.

"Damn it!" said Jessica. "What now?"

"We show 'em why they shouldn't mess with us!" answered Leif. If there was a moving truck, there must be a family or movers unpacking boxes, they would take them hostage and make their getaway. When the two teens burst into the house, they were surprised to see that it was completely empty; no boxes, no family, no family, no movers, nothing. It was no use trying to go into another house as by now SWAT teams had surrounded the building and choppers circled the skies like hungry vultures. Inside the house Jessica tried to find the exit to the backyard but couldn't. "All the doorsteps are bricked up!" she cried.

"What the fuck are ya talking about?"

"There's no way out!" Looking around, the teens saw that the only way out was the way they came in; the front door. Entrances leading to the other parts of the house were barred with bricks. The windows had no curtains or blinds, so there was no way to conceal themselves from the police. And lastly there were no furniture in the house such as couches or tables to use as a barricade or cover. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" screamed Leif in frustration.

The chief picked up a bullhorn and said; "You are surrounded and have nowhere to go, throw out your weapons and come out quietly!"

"FUCK YOU!" was Jessica's reply. Here they were caught in a trap like rats, it had to be that blond bitch, the way she was so damn cocky during the press conference.

"We wanna talk to the blond broad with glasses!" shouted Leif. "The one who was on the telly!"

Farguson looked over at where Integra was, she was leaning on the side of one armored vans, smoking a cigar nonchalantly. He knew that this was not a good idea and he tried to talk Leif out of it.

"We talk to Hellsing or we start firing, and I'm really good at head shots!"

Farguson handed the bullhorn over to Integra and knew that he would regret that decision later. Integra, however decided to get comfortable, climbed to the roof of one the police cars, with her legs dangling over the side. "You fools have my attention, what do you want?"

"This whole thing was a setup, wasn't it?" yelled Liam angrily.

"Yes it was. I for one am both glad and disappointed that that you two were this stupid. Glad that you won't be killing anyone else and disappointed that you fell for something this simple."

"Shut up, bitch!" said Jessica.

"So there were no Crown Jewels?" asked Leif.

Integra chuckled; "Of course not. What moron would want to parade such valuable items around London like some idiotic fashion show? Common sense would have told you that."

Leif started to laugh loudly and the cops outside looked at each other concerned. What could be so funny at a moment like this? They knew he had no escape route and there were police everywhere. Fargason glanced at Integra, whose face showed no effect at the teen's laughter; "What the hell's going on? Why's he laughing?"

"That's the laughter of someone who knows he's going to die."

"I said I wanted him alive, Hellsing!"

"And when they come out firing at us, would you rather them use us as target practice, Chief?"

Just then Leif called out; "Hey Hellsing bitch, I want you to beg, like your boss was doing earlier."

"That's something I don't do, especially with children."

"Fuck you! Beg or I start shooting, starting with you!"

"You sad fool, you really think I'm going to beg you for anything? Your sad attempt at stalling is pathetic. Just make sure you don't leave any blood stains on my walls, I'd hate to have to pay to have that house cleaned."

Leif and Jessica sat against the wall, this was it, there was no escape and all because of that damn blond!

"Looks like we're done, love" Leif sighed. "It was fun while it lasted." After a wet passionate kiss, Jessica said; "If we're going down, let's at least take that bitch with us." Leif nodded in agreement; "Hell fucking yeah!" The two teens cocked their shotguns and charged out the door firing at the police. The sudden attack took out three officers before Jessica took one to the chest. The death of his girlfriend enraged Leif and he charged towards the offending officer, shooting him in the head and using his body as a springboard, the teen leapt toward the car where the captain was perched on.

Well this is intriguing was what Integra thought before reaching for her Beretta M9 and putting a bullet through the boy's forehead. The captain hadn't expected that the two would actually run to their deaths. Now that she got a close look at them, Integra shook her head, how pitiable they were and they had the nerve to at her! Pip approached her; "Damn Captain, I thought you were a goner, then blam! Right in the head."

"It's going to take more than a child to kill me. N0w if you will excuse me, I have to go and get yelled at by the Chief."

 **London Metropolitan Police Department**

It had started raining again just as it had on the first day of the Bonnie and Clyde case. Integra sat at her desk staring disinterestedly at the photos of the deceased murderers, Jessica and Leif. Even the after proceedings were difficult. The parents of the two teens had come forward to identify their bodies of their wayward children. Integra couldn't help be a bit surprised that their parents looked so normal, compared to their children. How could normal people raise such killers? Where had it all gone wrong? The look on Seras' face had been one of pity, these parents would be known as the parents who raised killers and had to wade through a sea of reporters who flung questions and accusations at them at bullet speed. Integra didn't feel sorry for them, she felt that they needed to have a firmer hand on their children, but then again she knew nothing of raising children and her idea of raising children was by not having them in the first place. Leif and Jessica had wanted to be known as infamous criminals and had failed miserably. Now they were dead and instead of becoming famous for their exploits, they wouldn't even be written in the footnotes of history, unless historians wanted a good laugh.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for being patient. Hope everyone is having a great Easter or just a good day. Well that's the end of the two wimpy vampires, hahaha. Ok next chapter will not star an antagonist from Hellsing, but it's still going to be good and hopefully typed up in a reasonably timely time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya in the next one!**


	4. Confession is Good for the Soul

HELLSING LAW & ORDER

SAPPHIREWYREN

 **CH 4: Confession is Good for the Soul**

 **Author's Note: I do not own Hellsing**

It had been several months since Seras joined the 1st Division and she fit like a glove. Sure she and Alucard got off to a rocky start, but now you couldn't get one without the other. When the day started, one could find them entering the squad room together, Seras chattering animatedly about something or another, Alucard smiling while listening closely. Her sunny disposition not only had a positive effect on her partner, but everyone in the squad room. Seras greeted everyone with a bright smile and she helped Walter whenever she had time. She even made colorful and whimsical decorations which she up throughout the room, and Integra didn't have the heart to tell her no. The usual rift between the detectives and uniforms was all but gone by the time Seras arrived because she didn't see herself above them, since she was in uniform not too long ago.

"I'm glad she's here instead of with the 2nd Division, right Sweet Cheeks?" said Sam.

"Yes, and don't call me that" replied Integra.

"Why not? Do you prefer Baby Cakes?"

"What is with these stupid pet names? Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Should I think up new ones? How about Honey Tits?"

"Honey what? No!"

"How about something about your legs? You may wear pants all the time, but I know your legs are sexy."

"Just stop with the pet names!"

"Ok Captain….Legs." Sam ran out of the office before the teacup that was thrown could hit her. Pip entered the squad room; "There's been a murder at St. Etheldreda's"

Saint Elthedreda's Catholic Church located in Ely Place in Holborn London was England's oldest Catholic Church, having been founded in 1290 and surviving ordeals such as Henry VIII's reformation and having its windows destroyed during the Victorian Era. Though the church was surrounded by the bustling of London's busy streets, the closer one got to the church, the quieter the atmosphere became. The façade of the building was made of stone with an arched stained glass window. The detectives were led to a wooden door and up several stairs to a balcony. A large wooden screen with rose designs engraved in it separated the balcony from the main body of the church. In the middle of the screen was a door to enter into the church. At each end of the screen was a confessional. They were led to the second confessional, where the body of a priest laid sprawled on the ground. His white and green vestments were stained with blood from obvious stab marks. The priest had bruises on his face and a broken nose, along with a busted lip.

"Whoever did this was very angry" stated Alucard. "To take the time to punch this man and break his nose, it must have been personal."

"Who is this man?" asked Integra.

"He's Father Anthony Wilder, been a priest here for 10 years, usually keeps to himself" said the medical examiner. "Been dead for an hour now, an acolyte discovered his body." Since the altar boy was an 11 years old boy, Integra decided it was best to have Seras question the child and see if she could get any information from him. She found him sitting in a pew nearest to the altar with his head bowed; Seras sat down next to him and said softly, "Hey, my name is Seras Victoria, what's your name?"

"My name is Arthur, but everyone calls me Artie" answered the boy.

"Is it ok if I ask you a couple of question about Father Anthony Wilder?"

"I guess so."

"When you came in did you see anyone with him? Or perhaps heard anyone?"

"No. There was supposed to be a meeting with all acolytes about a special Mass that's coming up."

"When was that meeting supposed to start?"

"It was supposed to be at 2."

"You were here pretty early then."

"I was coming for confession. I go to confession every 2 weeks."

"What was Father Wilder like?"

"Well he was quiet, nice and he was never strict with us, unlike some of the other priests."

"Was he well liked among the other priests?"

"I think so, I never saw them treat him bad, but Father Wilder mostly kept to himself."

"Could you think of anyone who might have had a problem with Father Wilder? Maybe an acolyte or parishioner?"

"No, no one I know. We all liked him." Artie tried to holding back his tears, but couldn't. "Why…did this happen?" Seras held the crying child tightly and Pip, who was looking on muttering; "Lucky brat."

"And how is he lucky?" asked Integra.

"Shit! Captain, you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that?"

"You shouldn't be swearing in God's house."

"You shouldn't be smoking then."

"You still haven't answered my question, how is the boy lucky? He's most likely to be traumatized by this ordeal."

"Uh…I meant to say…uh…I think I hear someone calling me." The French man ran off before his superior could say anything.

"Bloody pervert", mumbled Integra. The CSIs told the detectives that the security cameras looked as if they haven't been used in several years. They talked to several priests including the pastor of the church Father Edward Gates, who confirmed what Artie had said about Father Wilder. When the detectives returned to their squad room, they sorted through the pictures and notes they had so far, but still couldn't find a motive as to why anyone would want to kill the quiet priest.

"It could be possible that one or more of the parishioners have something against him" mused Sam. "Maybe he caught them doing things that they shouldn't have been doing like having sex or wanking."

"Figures that your mind must be in the gutter" said Alucard. Sam just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Perhaps Sam is onto something" said Pip. "Priests listen to the confessions of the people right? What if he was blackmailing some people by threatening to expose them? Priests don't make a lot of money, maybe he was thinking about making some easy extra cash."

"That's a more plausible motive than Sam's dirty one" laughed Alucard. But Seras shook her head; "I don't think that he would do that. No one had a problem with him."

"People come and tell you their darkest and dirtiest secrets, the man got greedy and saw a way to make money" said Pip smugly.

Some nodded in agreement, but Seras knew gut that blackmail wasn't the motive and she said so.

"So what do you think the motive is?" Integra inquired.

"I…don't know, but blackmail isn't it…."

"If you are thinking that priests are not capable of such acts because of who they are, I would suggest you get that foolish idea out of your head, Seras" said Alucard.

"Yeah, even priests have their dark secrets, but this one's secrets got him whacked" chuckled Sam.

"What's your darkest secret, Seras?" asked Pip. Seras' face turned bright red; "I'm not telling you! That's the point of it being a secret."

"But is it worth dying for?" asked Alucard with a sinister grin.

"Sometimes I watch romantic or erotic movies with a dildo." Everyone turned to gape at the speaker; Integra, who lit a cigarillo nonchalantly.

"What? You asked, I answered."

"Umm…I technically asked Seras…." stammered Pip.

"Every Sunday, I dance the waltz with a broomstick…in the nude"

All eyes got wider.

"During most meetings, I'm usually thinking what it would be like to f…"

"SIR!" cried Walter. "Please, no more!"

"Well it felt good to get that off of my chest and speaking of chests…"

"Ahem!" coughed Walter loudly. "There is a case that needs your attention."

"Fine."

Sam grinned; "Who knows you were so damn kinky, Captain Baby Cakes."

"Don't call me that."

"So where does the broomstick go after the dance?"

"Where do you think it goes?"

"Oooh so now you're a tease. You sure you're a virgin?"

"That's a secret you will never find out."

Walter sighed, where was bucket of cold water when you need it? Then again that was probably not a good idea. Seras was even more red by Integra's 'secrets' and Pip and Alucard; let's just say they should remain seated for the rest of the day. Seras just hoped that Integra was making that stuff up; there was a reason why it was called a secret! Just then Maxwell stormed into the squad room; "Captain Hellsing, I need to have a word with you."

"Who let you in? And I have two words for you."

"If they are 'fuck you' then you are not very creative."

"No, you ass. They are 'better duck'."

"What?" Maxwell ducked just as a stapler was hurled at him and smashing into the wall.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What did you want to talk about and be quick about it, I didn't have my lunch yet and I'm still going to lose it just by looking at your face."

"I demand that you hand over the case with Father Wilder to my division, sow."

"Why would I do that, maggot?"

"You are a Protestant heretic; you will not take this case seriously!"

"It's because of my religion? The whole bloody country is Protestant!"

"Not everyone, ignorant sow!"

"Well there are a couple of stupid people."

"I believe you have that backwards."

"Come over here, so I can turn your head backwards and shove it up your own ass!"

"So will you hand over the case?"

"On the day I convert to your convoluted religion, which is never!"

"My religion is not convoluted, you heretic! I will go to Chief Farguson and he will make you hand over that case!"

"Don't you have several unsolved cases? Work on those you stupid pissant!"

Maxwell just left in a huff, while Integra rolled her eyes; "It's no wonder why the doctor was worried about my blood pressure." Seras looked worried; "The chief is not going to really going to take this case from us? Will he?"

"Of course not" said Pip. "Not unless we want to give it to them. But we're not doing that."

"Maxwell is an idiot and a nut, don't pay him any mind" said Sam. "The man is clearly sex deprived."

Seras had her doubts that Maxwell's lack of sexual exposure had anything to do with why he was such an ass, maybe it was part of the reason. But Pip was right, Chief Farguson thought that Maxwell's request was a farfetched one and he told the 2nd Division captain that.

"Maxwell, it is better if the case is handled by people with an objective view of the religion. We do not want detectives making decisions based on their religious beliefs for this one."

"Her view on the great Catholic religion is not objective, it's insulting!"

"Did you call her a heretic again?"

"Maybe…"

"Dammit Maxwell! I told you to keep that nonsense to yourself!"

"How about if both of our divisions worked on the case together?"

Farguson knew what Maxwell was doing; Integra would give him the case in a heartbeat to avoid working together with him. Farguson called Integra and a few moments later she entered his office. "Captain Hellsing, Captain Maxwell insists that you let the 2nd Division handle your latest case."

"I already told him that he couldn't have it."

"Perhaps both of our divisions can work on it together" Maxwell said with a smirk.

"Fine by me" came Integra's reply. That was not the answer that either men had expected. What was expected was a lot of yelling and cursing. Farguson sighed; "I just hope that you two can actually work together, which means try to stop bickering, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes" grumbled Maxwell, none too happy Integra's decision.

The next day the 1st Division met in a on the third floor. It was not as big as their squad room and not as well lit. The desks were close together and each one had a computer and phone on it. Two large printers stood on tables at the back of the room. The microwave, coffee maker and toaster oven were place opposite of the entrance. One of the lights kept flickering and Walter made a note to have the custodian take a look at it.

"This place sucks" mumbled Sam sourly, "There is no couch for me to take my naps." She also was not happy with the email that Integra had sent her team telling them that they would be working on their latest case with the 2nd Division.

"My question is _why_ she agreed to work with those idiots" sighed Alucard. "Sometimes I have no idea what my beautiful captain is thinking."

"In the email she said to bring nothing of value, why is that?" asked Seras. Pip looked around before answering; "Last year the 2nd Division and the 6th Division worked together on a case. They moved back and forth between squad rooms. By the end of the case, there were a bunch of accusations from stolen money and cell phones, to stolen coffee machines. It got crazy, so now all joint cases are met in one of three neutral rooms."

Several uniforms carried in several boxes of extra supplies that would be needed in the case such tablets and some other items that would make the small kitchen area less sparse such as teapots, boxes of tea, cups, saucers, condiments and other eating utensils. They were all labeled with department's logo and the words "LMPD Squad Rm 325 3rd FL, this was to keep these items from being stolen. When Walter and Seras had finished putting the items away and tidying up, the room looked a bit more cheerful. While the room was still be organized, the members of the 2nd Division trudged into the room and by the look on their faces, they would have rather been somewhere else. The day before Maxwell had yelled and ranted about Integra's willingness to 'work' together. He had a feeling that there was a motive or plan behind it. Why else would she work with him unless not to humiliate him in some way. Maxwell had not allowed his team to leave until he was done ranting, which was late into the night. And to make things worse he demanded to know if any of them knew of Integra's 'sinister' plans. This left everyone from the 2nd Division feeling tired and irritable, while the 1st Division was as lively as spring daisies.

"Hey Alucard" grinned Pip. "You feel a draft? Cuz I'm feeling a bit cold." The tall detective looked at Pip confused, but the Frenchman continued; "I know what it is, it's all the cold cases the 2nd Division racked up." Alucard and Sam both burst in laughter along with Pip, while Seras and Walter frowned. The large detective Alexander Anderson lunged at Pip; "You godless heathen, say that to my face!" It took the whole of the 2nd Division; minus Maxwell, to hold the Irishman back and lead him to a seat. A female detective who was Japanese said "It would do you well not to anger us." Alucard gave her a crazed grin and said 'The same could be said to you." Seras decided that enough was enough. "We are all adults and detectives; we shouldn't be acting this way. We have to work as a team to solve this case."

"Thanks to your idiotic captain" grumbled Maxwell bitterly until he shrank under the glare Seras was giving him.

"It doesn't matter; we have a case to solve, so stop acting like morons. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we can get back to our own cases."

"Besides" said Sam "Working together was your idea, our boss just agreed."

"That's a lie! Whoever told you that is a dirty liar!" bellowed Maxwell. Farguson walked into the room and said: "I'd watch what I say if I were you, Maxwell. I told them it was your idea…"  
"I'm sorry Sir, I would never…"

"Shut up! I'm here to tell both squads that you had better put aside your dislike for each other. Now that there are more heads on this case, I expect to see some kind of breakthrough soon. This is not about YOU, but the people of London. So get it together or both squads will be dissolved and all of you be riding a desk or directing traffic. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Sir!" everyone replied.

Looking around Farguson noticed that one person was missing. "Where is Integra?" Some shrugged their shoulders, while others looked like they could care less. Just then the captain strolled in followed by a uniformed officer, Dara Hudson. "I'm sorry did I miss your rousing speech about teamwork and working together?"

"Yes, you did."

"Was it a good one?"

"One of my best."

"Oh dear how rude of me, I apologize."

Surprisingly Farguson laughed; "I know you don't mean a word of it. I'll just have to record it next time."

As everyone sat down at a desk, Seras said; "Sit I think we should go around and introduce ourselves since we will be working together for the foreseeable future." Pip gave Seras a thumb up, but one detective from the 2nd Division said with a thick German accent; "We are not school children."

Integra glared at the detective and said; "Well I was thinking of calling you guys 'Shit One', 'Shit Two', 'Shit Three', 'Captain Shit'. 'Weinershitschel', 'Old Shit' and 'Big Shit', is that better?"

That same detective sneered; "Can I call you 'Four Eyes Shit'?"

"You may, but there are two problems; the first is you also wear glasses so that insult makes no sense and the second is, how are you going to speak without a jaw?"

An older man from the 2nd Division said: "This is getting us nowhere! Didn't you hear what Chief Farguson said? I'll go first. My name is Renaldo Aquila and I work as the office manager for the 2nd Division. I retired from Forensic accounting. I have been here for 35 years." Renaldo sat down and nudged the large Irishman next to him. The man grumbled, but stood up, "My name is Alexander Anderson and I am a proud Irish Catholic." The large Irish man wore a gray suit with a green tie and a large rosary around his neck. On his face besides the round rimmed glasses he also had a large scar and stubble. The next person to stand up was the Japanese woman. She wore a black and white skirt suit and loafers, Sam tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at her attire; "My name is Yumie Takagi, I am from Japan and I am also a proud Catholic." Yumie looked relieved to be sitting down again. The next stand up was a German woman with short blond hair, not that anyone could tell; introduced herself a Heinkel Wolfe. She wore a black and maroon suit with a tie and rosary. Oh yeah she also was a proud Catholic.

"You're a woman? You're so flat" said Sam. "Ya know around the boob area."

"Did he say his name was Heineken?" asked Pip.

"Why are you dressed as a man?" asked Sam. "And where are your boobs?"

Heinkel turned red as she ground her teeth. Maxwell glared at Integra; "Captain Hellsing control your people! I am making a note of every infraction."

"Spell 'infraction'" snickered Sam.

"I would like to get this day over with, so please hold your insults and embarrassing questions until later" sighed Integra.

The next man who stood up had gray hair though he looked like he was in his mid thirties. Integra chalked it up to a bad fashion statement. He had violet eyes and a scar on his face as well. He wore a blue dress shirt and gray slacks. He introduced himself as Makube Jessen from Denmark and was another proud Catholic!

"Are you all of you bloody Catholics?" asked Integra.

"I'm atheist" said a man with long blond hair. His green eyes flashed with arrogance. He wore an all white suit which Integra thought was pretty stupid and Sam couldn't wait to 'accidentally' spill ketchup on. "My name is Luke Valentine and before you ask, yes my brother is the leader of the Valentine gang. I'm not proud of that at all. I considered myself a rival of Alucard's"

Alucard grinned; "How do you figure that boy?"

"We all know that you are the best interrogator in this place and I am to replace you as the best."

"Feel free to try, I don't really care. I'm not setting a record or anything."

Luke didn't look happy at Alucard's lack of acknowledge of him. Afterwards the 1st Division introduced themselves. The last to introduce herself was Officer Dara Hudson; "My name is Dara Hudson and I am going to take the next detective exam."

"What's a _uniform_ doing here?" asked Luke in a snarky tone.

"I invited her here; do you have a problem with that Valentine? Because if you do feel free to solve it" came Integra's icy answer. Luke shut his mouth and said nothing.

"If you get scared that easy, how or you supposed to my rival?" chuckled Alucard.

For the next couple hours, the 1st Division has to get the 2nd Division up to speed on the information they had, the possible suspects, possible motives and witnesses if there were any. And a trip to the medical led them to the discovery that Father Wilder was first punched in the face multiple times causing the broken nose and then he was stabbed to death. However the murderer took the knife with him and didn't leave behind too many clues. Notes on some of the parishioners questioned turned up nothing, as they found the quiet priest to be likable. But at the end of the week another priest was found dead.

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: So now you met the 2** **nd** **Division. I wonder how they will all get along or if they will get along. And we found out some things about Integra….Boy I hope none of those things were true….Another dead priest shows and still no motive. Can this case be solved by the two squads? Ok so I read that Makube's name was supposed to be or be based of Macbeth, and since Macbeth was from Denmark, I did the same Makube. Lastly I got a review about English currency and American currency. My current laptop cannot make the Pounds symbol, but I will be using the correct currency, so thanks for that. Ok see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. All's Not Fair in Law and Order

HELLSING: LAW & ORDER

DIANAPRINCE31

 **Ch5: All's Not Fair in Law and Order**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **St. Patrick's Catholic Church**

Twelve detectives stood over the body of Fr. Michael Gaffey. No one would have known that it was him if the pastor of the church hadn't called an attendance of sorts and the priest who didn't show up was the one now lying dead in the confessional. The murder was more gruesome than that of Father Wilder. His face had been smashed in with what could be a large blunt object, so that he was barely recognizable. The murderer than proceeded to stab him in the neck, chest and stomach as if they wanted to make sure the priest was truly dead, leaving the M.E. to find out what killed him first, the blunt object or the knife. Again, the suspect was careful not to leave any evidence of themselves behind. The detectives were told that the power went out for at least thirty minutes, cutting off the security cameras. "That crafty S.O.B." said Sam. "He cased the church first to see if they had cameras. He got lucky, St. Etheldreda's didn't have any."

When the detectives returned, the members of the 2nd Division were not happy, as most of them were Catholics, this was a hard blow.

"Two priests in nearly two weeks!" exclaimed Anderson. "This heathen must be caught!"

"I think that someone is withholding information" said Makube looking pointedly at Integra. She ignored him, yelling at the ass would not help solve the case. Father Anthony Wilder age 51, 5'7" Caucasian male with graying brown hair, brown eyes. A thin build and in good health. Quiet, soft spoken and introversive. Father Michael Gaffey, age 48, 6 feet, Caucasian male, blonde, balding, brown eyes. A medium build with a slight belly and in good health besides knee problems. Besides being Catholic priests, these two had nothing in common; unless one counted being white. It was obvious that the suspect was pissed at the priests, now they had to find out why. Maxwell had scoffed at the thought of the priests blackmailing members of their congregation, to which Pip replied that the white-haired captain was just angry because he didn't think of it. No one was happy about another round of interviewing the parishioners who had nothing bad to say about the priests. Fr. Gaffey, unlike Fr. Wilder was an outgoing and joyful priest. He made friends with everyone he met and everyone liked him. Some of the detectives were beginning to think that the priests were just the target of a twisted individual who just hated priests and some of the members of the 2nd Division claimed that the suspect was probably making a game of his crime. Dara entered the squad room and handed Integra a small plastic bag with a piece of paper inside. On it was typed a verse from the Bible: _"See that you do not despise one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in Heaven" Matthew 18: 10._ "This was found next to Fr. Gaffey's body" explained Dara.

"What does that mean?" asked Seras.

"We got a bunch of Bible thumpers over pouting, ask them" said Sam.

"The verse warns against harming children" explained Anderson. "The suspect must have children or at least love them."

"Like you? Because that would explain why last year I saw you at a mall dressed up as Santa Claus" said Sam cheekily.

"I told you that was someone else who looks like me!" protested Anderson.

"With the exact same accent?"

"There is more than one Irish person in England."

"It's ok, your secret is safe with me." Anderson sighed as Sam chuckled; it was no longer a secret.

Later that evening as she read and reread the notes from the interviews from St. Patrick's parishioners, Dara yawned. Even if they were stuck, it was still amazing to be working with the detectives of the 1st Division. On the second day of the case when the detectives had moved to their temporary office, Integra had called Dara and told her that she would be working on the case with them. It seemed too good to be true. The captain told her that it would be a good experience, that way she could see what detectives do. Also, it would be beneficial, since Dara planned on taking the next detective exam. It was only given three times a year and Dara swore to herself that she would pass. "While on this case, you'll learn more if you keep your mouth shut and your eyes and ears open" Integra had told the young uniform. "Yes Sir" was the only response that Dara could think of. Very few uniforms got an opportunity like this because some detectives treated uniforms with disdain as if they forgot that they were once in uniform themselves. But Dara didn't intend to waste a perfect opportunity such as this. She knew that she wouldn't get a second chance and she knew that had to get as much out of it as she could. Yes, Dara was extremely lucky. Of course, just because one worked with one division while as a uniform, once promoted to a detective they could be sent to another division. Dara hoped that didn't happen; now divisions 3, 4 and 6 needed detectives. There was always a chance that enough people would take the test and pass, maybe then she could be placed in the 1st Division. If that didn't work, Dara could always hope that Integra could use her influence and pull some strings, but that was likely not going to happen. Integra didn't work that way. The only other way, was waiting the minimum of two years and then transferring, but the desired division must need members. Just as long as she didn't end up in the 2nd Division, Dara would be fine. The stories told by the uniforms that had to work with them were tales from the darkest nightmares. Unsolved cases piling up, Maxwell's temper tantrums, the detectives snobbish attitude especially from Luke Valentine, who was obsessed with Alucard and he never shut up about him, to overwork and being forced to come in early and go home late. The detectives were also miserable and sometimes they couldn't function as a cohesive team, which explained the unsolved cases sitting on their desks. Dara was not keen on working for or with Maxwell. Dara was about to call it a night, when Yumie came in and said; "Three more priests have been killed!"

Father Cedric Powell, 55 years old from Corpus Christi Catholic Church. 5'5" Caucasian male. Gray hair, light blue eyes. Obese with heart problems. He was found in the basement stock room, strangled and stabbed. He was dead for two days. A piece of paper was found, but this time it was stuffed in his mouth.

Father Trent Patterson, 45 years old of London Oratory: 5'7", Caucasian male. Red haired with green eyes. Thin as a pole and healthy. He was found in a confessional. When Fr. Patterson didn't show up for a meeting, another priest went in search for him. The dead priest's brains gave the confessional a new color of brain grey. He had also been stabbed, but not as many times of the previous victims. The led the detectives to believe that he was in a hurry.

Father Roderick Wells 60 years old 5' of St. James Roman Catholic Church, Caucasian male with gray hair and moustache, gray eyes, small build and hunched back due to age and back problems. Fr. Wells was found in the garage next to his car. He was going to the grocery, judging from the list in his pocket. Along with multiple stab wounds, Fr. Wells was also bludgeoned to death with a brick which was left at the scene.

There were also scripture with the last two priests, but it was a different verse; _"Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows" James 1:17._ The thought of three more dead priests upset Maxwell and the thought of having to interview more people who were most likely to say that the priests had no enemies and they could not find out why anyone would want to hurt them. Also, the fact that the suspect was committing murders faster than the detectives could find a motive or pattern. It was clear that the priests were not as innocent as everyone thought they were. The suspect could have killed all the priest in each parish or at least more than one, but chose to target one priest from each of the places they hit. But lack of motive and theories that had more cracks in them than the asphalt they walked on. All of this caused discord in the squad room and soon arguments and accusations of doing half assed police work were flying. Integra, tired of the nonsense, got up and put on her coat and was about to leave when Maxwell said; "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving, my tank is on empty and I'm hungry. Nothing is going to get done in the state we are in, so might as well call it a night."

"Where are you going to eat, Baby Cakes?" asked Sam.

"Anywhere but Chinese. My treat."

At that the rest of the 1st Division detectives scrambled out of their seats and grabbed their coats. Before leaving the room, Integra looked back at the 2nd Division and asked; "Are you guys coming?" Maxwell answered for them; "No! We are not coming! Unlike you and your lazy team, we are going to work and solve this case" Integra just shrugged and left, she could swear she saw a look of disappointment on the rest of the squad's faces.

 **LMPD Squad Room 325- 7:00 a.m.**

The next morning, Integra went in early was surprised by the state of the squad room. The mess she saw was exactly why she had chosen a room outside her own squad room to solve the case. On the floor and on the tables, was a large number of Chinese take-out containers, the room still had the smell of chicken Lo Mein and fried rice. Paper was also on the floor, apparently discarded notes. The white board where the 1st Division had so meticulously written out theories and notes for the case were word in big red letters that said "WRONG!", "STUPID" and the such. There was also a crude drawing of what was supposed to be Integra on a dog leash with a certain ponytail wearing captain holding the leash. She knew Maxwell drew it and rolled her eyes, leave it to him to be so immature. Several plates and cups were strewn about the place. However, that was not the only thing that surprised Integra the most, it was all the bodies in the room. Laying across chairs were the members of the 2nd Division. "What the hell?" muttered Integra as she nearly stepped on Heinkel's glasses. Makube; she noticed was wearing the same shirt for what would be the third day. The captain nearly fell over Anderson, who had fell out of his chair sometime during the night and didn't bother get up. Integra nudged Anderson with her foot. The large Irish detective woke up and seeing who it was glaring down at him, jumped to his feet, in the process he knocked over a chair. The noise woke the other detectives and like Anderson, they jumped to their feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Integra.

"We were working on…on the case, Sir" answered Anderson groggily.

"That lovely drawing is part of the case?"

"Umm…Maxwell drew that" said Renaldo in a tired voice. Anderson looked so dead on his feet that Integra was afraid that he'd fall over and that's what he did. The captain had to help him into a chair and that took all her strength. The others took that as a sign and sat down, some even falling back to sleep and Luke began to snore.

"What is wrong with you people?" Integra demanded.

"Been…here all night…" grumbled Heinkel.

Paxton, a custodian was passing by, he stuck his head in the door and said; "This would be their third night in a row. Up till 3 or 4. Don't know why they do it." The man walked away muttering about detectives overworking themselves. This would explain why they were always in a bad mood. Integra noticed that Maxwell was nowhere to be found. It was at that moment that Maxwell walked in- well rested and fresh as a daisy. He stopped to take in the sight of the room, but before he could say anything, Integra growled; "Do you know what's wrong with this picture?"

"I think I did an accurate portrayal of you."

"Not the one on the board, you pissant! LOOK around you!"

"Well I didn't make the mess…"

"Your entire team stayed here ALL NIGHT and according to the custodian, this is not the first time. Is there something wrong with your head?"

"They decided to do that one their own!"

"I have a feeling you make a lot of decisions for them. No one can work in this condition!"

Integra stormed out of the room, she did not have time for such idiotic nonsense, if Maxwell wanted to dun his squad into the ground, it was no concern of hers. However, she had a case to solve; the 2nd Division was welcome to join if they got their act together and by join, they could observe and see how real police work was done. Maxwell just huffed, while muttering like a child who was just reprimanded. It only got worse when Chief Farguson walked in and saw the mess and the sleeping detectives. He had wanted to an update from the two captains on the case and wanted to make sure that the two were not tearing out each other's throats. After an hour of being 'spoken to' Maxwell reluctant, let his team take the next couple of days off and Chief Farguson was not happy to hear that the captain had been allowing his team to wear themselves out. The Italian would be placed on probation once the case was over. Since the 2nd Division was incapacitated, Integra decided that the case would be worked on back at their own squad room. Sam plopped on the couch; "Oh how I missed you, couch!", while Dara and Pip laughed at her dramatics. Alucard settled into his familiar chair; "I feel as if I can think better here."

"No, place like home, eh Alucard?" asked Walter as he handed the tall detective a cup of coffee. Some uniforms joked that if the detectives didn't come back soon, they were going to throw a party. Everyone was in high spirits until the door opened. Integra walked in followed by a sullen looking Maxwell. She pointed to a chair and said; "Sit and don't get up. If you must piss, do it in a bottle and if you get thirsty, you can drink you own piss."

Turning to the detectives Integra said; "One thing had been bothering me all night".

"Was that fact that I wasn't in your bed last night?" smirked Sam.

"No Sam, be serious. Father Roderick Wells…my family knew him…I knew him and let's just say that he did some very unsavory things in the past. I want you to look into the past of each of these priests, I have a feeling that they were targeted for a specific reason." With the help of Johansen and the tech team, the reason soon became clear.

"They molested children" said Seras softly clearly distraught by the new revelation.

Father Anthony Wilder had molested 18 children in the five years at his former parish. Father Michael Gaffey molested 10 children 15 years ago, Father Cedric Powell molested 15 children at his 10-year tenure at his former church, Father Trent Patterson had molested 9 children and Father Roderick Wells molested an astounding 35 children, but reserved his 'attention' to the rich and affluent families. There were some articles with the title "Disgraced Priest Accused of Child Molestation" and "Un-Holy Father"

"Disgusting bastards" snarled Alucard.

"It's safe to say that the suspect is either a victim themselves or at least knows someone who was a victim" declared Dara.

"So, this is about revenge" said Pip. "Judging from the way the suspect violently killed those priest, this is extremely personal."

The first thing that was done was contacting the victims of the five priests and see if they had anything to do with the murders. Many of them moved out of the town or even out of the country. Most of the ones the police were able to get in contact with were hesitant to speak about the trauma they had gone through, some even flat out refusing to speak to the police. The ones that did cooperate with the police did not try to hide that they were glad that the priests finally got what was coming to them. However, they all had solid alibis to where they were at the times of the murders. It seemed like another dead end until one of them mentioned a friend named Russell Read, who was also a victim. He had committed suicide about three months prior to when the murders began. His father; Dexter Read, had been completely devastated and made quite a scene at the funeral. He was heard saying that the priests would get what they deserved. At the time, people thought that Dexter meant that the priests would burn in Hell for their sins. Integra sent her team to Dexter's current address to bring him in for interrogation.

When the squad reached their destination, the house was quiet, so Pip, Dara and Sam went around to the back of the house, while Alucard, Seras and Maxwell went to the front. After several minutes of knocking, the door was opened by Sam. "How did you get inside?" demanded Maxwell. Sam smacked him on the back of the head; "The back door was open, dummy."

"Assaulting a superior, I'll be sure to report that…"

"Don't you get tired of ratting on your fellow detectives?" asked Pip heatedly.

"I am your superior, not your 'fellow detective'…"

"Whatever, we have a job to do. Ignore him, Pip" said Alucard.

The house was a mess, it hadn't been cleaned for what seemed like years. There was garbage and clothes everywhere. Dirty dishes filled up the sink and whatever was used was not put back in its proper place. In some parts of the house, furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust and the air in the house had the heavy smell of filthy clothes. Despite this, there were two room that were strangely immaculate. The first was the room that had belonged to Russell. It looked like it was hanging in time, as if no one moved a single object since the young man died. The detectives stood in the entrance of the room, unsure that they wanted to disturb the chronological suspension of the room's atmosphere. The next room they entered was the typical crazy person trying to solve a crime or commit one. There were photos, newspaper articles and notes attached on every surface of the room. The man took meticulous notes and done extensive research on the priests. He had every bit of information on them such as phone numbers, resident addresses, medical records and their daily schedules. Dexter had also obtained information on their family. There were photos of the dead priests with a large red 'X' over their faces and there were plenty of targets.

"Too bad this guy is a criminal, he would have made a great information analysis for our squad said Pip as he leafed through a stack of papers. There was enough evidence in the room to put Dexter in jail for a long time.

"Guys, I know who the next target is" said Seras gravely. She showed them a marked place on a large map that hung on the wall, there was also pinned a photo of another priest. "A Father Bertrand Templeton, 59 years old and he's a priest at Westminster Cathedral."

"Shit, that's where the Queen!" exclaimed Pip.

"You're thinking Westminster Abbey" said Alucard trying not to roll his eyes.

"This guy moves fast" said Dara. "He is probably on his way there now."

"According to Dexter's notes, Fr. Templeton is supposed to be hearing confessions right now. I'll let Captain Hot Legs know" said Sam.

"Let's just hope we can stop this lunatic before he kills again" said Alucard.

Westminster Cathedral was certainly not your average large cathedral, for one it was built in the neo-Byzantine style instead of the Gothic style that some many other cathedrals were created. Because of this, it had been mistaken for a mosque on more than one occasion which led to controversy and the new sign in the front that said in large letters; "Westminster Cathedral". One couldn't have people mistaking the head of the Catholic Church of England for another religious building. At the moment, yellow tape was strung across the railing of the steps of the cathedral and metal barriers barred the media journalists and curious civilians from entering. "Oh, great a media circus" said Dara. "Just what we need." Maxwell must have missed the sarcasm in her voice because he replied; "Exactly! Now we can show the world what happens to heathens who kills priests!"

"In another life, he must have been a priest" Pip muttered to Sam. "A priest who black mails their congregation."

"I know, he probably has sex like one" replied Sam.

"If Captain Hellsing finds out he touches children, she'll kill him" said Pip, while Maxwell glared at the two as they entered the building.

Dexter Read could handle being shot at or fighting knife wielding hooligans during his time in the British Special Forces, but when it came to the suicide of his only son, he shattered like a broken egg. It had all started when Russell was 8 years old, he had wanted to become an acolyte and his parents, glad that someone so young wanted to take an active role in their church, let him. It was great that the young boy wanted to serve God to the best of his ability. But as the months went by, the usually cheerful boy became sullen and withdrawn. His parents thought that it was the older boys picking on him, but soon found out the truth when Russell was 10. The police were called and an investigation was done, but there was no more information for the family, they just never saw that particular priest again. But the Reads would not find out anything else about the priest until they found their son hung up in his closet by his own belt at 21.

Even after that horrific experience, Russell had still gone to church and tried to be a good Catholic, believing that God would help him through his ordeal. But he was wrong, he encountered the priest who had molested him at another church. The priest had been suspended and sent on 'some holy pilgrimage of repentance and cleansing' and then relocated. Rather than excommunicate the priest, the church obviously chose to keep him on as a priest and cover it up, most likely because of the lack of new priests. By the end of the end of evening, Russell was dead, leaving his parents a note and heartbroken. Dexter and his wife tried to move past the tragedy, but couldn't and were soon divorced. He knew that since the diocese refused to properly punish the offenders, Dexter would-for his son. So now he was going to kill Fr. Bertrand Templeton since the bastard had it coming for molesting 11 boys. Dexter had planned on splattering the corrupt priest's guts inside the confessional, but the priest had made a run for the nearest exit. The police bursting through the doors surprised both the men, but gave Dexter enough time to grab the priest. When Fr. Templeton saw the police, he had the nerve to look relieved until he was grabbed by the ex-soldier. "Come any closer and I carve this bastard's neck!" Russell threatened.

"Okay, calm down" said a short blonde detective. "Everything…"

"DO NOT tell me that everything is going to be okay! That text book crap you learned at the academy is not going to work here!"

"Let's try not to do anything drastic, we're here to help" continued the blonde. Dexter rolled his eye, where the hell did they pick this idiot up from?

"I know what you want. Well I want him dead!"

"If you harm a single hair on his head, I'll blast your head off" hollered the white haired detective. Russell laughed; "Let's see if you can kill me before I slit this prick's neck!"

"Maxwell, shut up!" yelled the blonde.

The rest of the detectives said nothing, leaving the talking between the blonde and the lanky white haired male, but Dexter knew that they were hoping the two would be distracting enough so he wouldn't notice them trying to get a clear shot of him. One wrong move and they would riddle his body full of holes, not that Dexter cared, he had nothing to lose. Maxwell started yelling again; "You can either come quietly or die here, heathen!"

"HEATHEN?! Who the fuck are you calling a heathen!? My family and I were devout until pigs like this one did what they did to my son!" This Maxwell guy was clearly one of those over religious, under educated fools who believed everything that a priest preached. "The only heathen in this church is this so-called priest Fr. Bertrand Templeton. Do you know how many boys he molested?!"

Fr. Templeton tried to wriggle out Dexter's grasp; "That's a lie! I didn't…"

"Shut it!"

"Look, Dexter, just let the priest go and we can talk" Seras tried again.

The man glared at Seras and exclaimed; "Fine, you want to talk, let's talk! Russell was a good boy! Everyone liked him, he could light up a room. He was precious! He didn't deserve what happened to him and he certainly didn't deserve to die! There, I talked, now what are you going to do?"

"You know what I meant."

"Sure, I get arrested, get tossed into jail, while this dirt bag gets to walk free and look like the victim. Tell me, are you even going to do a proper investigation on this pervert?"

"We work in homicide; his case falls under another division."

"Sure, whatever you say Miss cop, leave it to someone else. That means he gets away, while you just sit on your ass doing nothing!"

'Miss Cop'? Seras tried not to cringe, that was almost as bad as 'Police Girl'. Dexter was getting more and more agitated, which was not good for Fr. Templeton. Meanwhile Maxwell looked like he really wanted to shoot Dexter.

"Look Dexter, we'll open an investigation against Fr. Templeton…"

"But I didn't do anything!" the priest whined.

"You're just saying that so I won't kill this scum. The police and the Vatican should have done more to help Russell and others like him, not some half assed job…I am not the criminal…. he is!"

"You're the one holding a knife against a priest, of course you're a criminal" said Maxwell. Seras glared over at the pony tail wearing captain, clearly his comments were not helping the situation, it was as if he wanted Dexter to do something. His outbursts were only causing Dexter to dig the knife deeper into the neck of the priest, who began to whimper.

"Dexter, you don't have to do this, there is another way." Dexter was beginning to tire of the typical deescalating rhetoric coming from the petite blond and he really wanted to knock he haughty glare from the man's face.

"Your son wouldn't want this…"

"How would you know what Russell would want?! You don't know anything! You just follow orders like a good dog!"

"We…"

"You can cut the academy bullshit, Seras" a sharp voice interrupted. Everyone turned towards the new addition to the church. The woman sauntered casually down the aisle as if she didn't have a care in the world. Dexter didn't miss the Beretta M9 dangling loosely in one hand and a lit cigar in the other. Maxwell was not happy to see Integra and was more pissed when she sat down in one of the chairs, while placing her feet on another. What were the police up to now? Why send in another? Was this a part of their game? Dexter figured that if he got bored, he'd just slit the priest's throat. Seras was surprised by the abrupt order, while Maxwell said in a snide way; "There is no reason for you to be here, I have everything under control." A derisive snort could be heard coming from Sam and a snicker from Pip. Integra, however ignored all them and said to Dexter; "I'm here to tell you that I agree with you." Dexter was astounded, was she serious? She couldn't be serious. "Don't bloody bullshit me. This is just another police tactic to get me to surrender!"

"I really don't give a crap what happens to that priest, if you want you can carve him up like a Christmas goose for all I care."

Fr. Templeton shrieked; "What are you saying?! Save me!"

"My team was working this case and when I found out what all these priests did, I began to question if I really wanted to arrest you. You see this is personal for me."

"How?"

"Fr. Roderick Wells was a family friend, even he was a papist. My father was quite fond of him and as a child, so was I. So, when accusations of him molesting boys began to surface, my father was torn, seeing as we also knew the victims quite well. I had no idea what was going on and because of Fr. Wells, I spent a good part of my teen years going to funerals. This just reminded me of how little I could do then."

"But you were a child, how could you know?" exclaimed Dexter. "I, on the other hand should have known, I should have been able to protect Russell from this!"

"It's not as if these priests wear a sign that says 'pedophile' on them." Integra took a drag from her cigar; "I for one see no problem in discarding this pissant like the trash he is. Why should he live a normal life while ruining the lives of innocent children? Where is the justice?"

The priest began to cry loudly; "Please…. don't kill me!"

"My son is dead because of priests like you!" shouted Dexter. "Admit what you did and maybe I will kill you quickly."

"I didn't do…" Fr. Templeton decided that he was not going to say anything and decided to beg the other detectives to stop the madness was a better idea. Integra got up from her seat and strode towards the priest and Dexter.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? Stay back!" demanded Dexter waving the knife. Pressing her gun to Fr. Templeton's head, the detective said; "I don't have all day, either you kill him or you don't. And if you don't then I will."

"In his last letter to me, Russell said that he thought he could live through the trauma, help others and even forgive as Jesus had taught. But when he saw that priest Father Wilder at Mass going about his life, unrepentant for what he had done, something broke inside my boy…. he couldn't go on living…how could the law that was meant to protect betray him?"

Integra shook her head; "I joined the police force with the naïve the notion that I could make a difference, and after seven years, sometimes I'm not sure it matters, especially when scum like this can get off with a slap on the wrist. I've sworn to upload to uphold the law of this city, but I can make an exception in this case."

"What are you doing, Captain?" shouted Pip.

"Damn you, you sow!" shrieked Maxwell as he now pointed the gun at the woman.

"Please sir, don't do this!" pleaded Seras.

"This is nuts" said Sam with a smirk on her lips.

"Put down the gun or I will shoot!"

Integra actually laughed; "I've seen you shoot, Maxwell. You are welcome to borrow my glasses." To the priest, she said; "I do not know why God saw it fit that you still live, but perhaps I can correct His mistake… and mine." For Fr. Templeton it seemed as if time slowed down and he expected a bullet to pierce his skull. For the detectives of the 1st Division they felt torn between whether to shoot or not. Just then the knife that Dexter was holding dropped to the floor and the ex-soldier sunk to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Integra put away her gun and sat down on the floor next to the crying man. The priest couldn't get away from the two crazy people fast enough and didn't feel safe until he was outside the church. The detectives and police left the building, not seeing the suspect the people began to shout questions about his whereabouts, if he police messed up and he got away. Five minutes later Integra and a handcuffed Dexter exited Westminster Cathedral. After handing the suspect over to the uniforms to put into a car, Integra walked away ignoring Chief Farguson as he called out to her; "Captain Hellsing, what the bloody hell went on in there?"

 **LMPD Headquarters – Interrogation Room**

It had been three hours and no matter what the 2nd Division detectives did, they could not get Dexter to talk or confess to the murders of the five priests. He said he wanted to talk to Integra and when Maxwell told him that she was not available, Dexter simply said that he would wait until she was available.

"We have evidence that puts you at all the crime scenes" said Makube.

"That include your pathetic, filthy little cave with all of your plans" sneered Maxwell.

"When was it illegal to know someone's schedule?" asked Dexter. "Is Captain Hellsing available now?"

Farguson sighed; "Someone find Hellsing!" When Integra was finally in the interrogation room Dexter asked; "At the church, you didn't just say all that stuff just for another arrest did you? That Maxwell fellow said you made it all up."

"That ass is an appalling liar. I did not fabricate any of what I told you, every bit of it was true." After a couple of moments of silence, Dexter said; "Out of all the police here, you seem to be the only one, who knows who the real victim is. I don't think Russell would have liked the things I have done, but no one else was doing anything." Dexter looked intently at Integra and said; "I killed those priests, every single one of them and I do not regret or deny it. They deserved it for what they did to my son and to every child they hurt. I figured that if the police wouldn't do anything and the Vatican could turn its back on the victims, then someone should do something. Maybe it's a good thing that I am behind bars, after Russell died and my wife left me, I don't know what else to do. I would just go back to killing corrupt priests."

"I can't say I blame you."

Dexter picked up the pen provided and began to write out his confession. "You know Captain, I could probably get death row for this, but it would be worth it."

"Yes, it would."

"I heard that you're from the Hellsing family, you could probably grease a few palms on my behalf. I would be a free man."

"All you need to do is ask."

Dexter shook his head; "Even though I wouldn't call what I did a crime, it's for the best. If I wen free, I'd probably continue exacting the justice the church and the law was too afraid to exact."

"And I would expect you don't make it so easy to find you."

Suddenly there was banging on the two-way window; it was Farguson who did not approve of the two casually talking about killing priests, even if they were pedophiles, the same way that two pals would talk about the latest sports game. As Integra stood up she remarked; "I believe that you did this city a great service, Mr. Read. I only hope I can do the same someday." When Integra left the interrogation, Chief Farguson confronted her; "What the hell was that about?!"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true. Now if you'll excuse me I have an ass load of paper work to do and not enough cigars."

As Seras drove home she pondered over the days events, nothing went as expected and now her boss' job was hanging in the air. By the time Seras was ready to go, she heard of a meeting with the LMPD's top officials regarding Integra's actions in the cathedral and the interrogation room. Seras had wanted to put in a good word for her superior but wasn't allowed. It was not surprising that some detectives would start to question the laws that they were supposed to uphold and why certain machinations of the justice system worked the way they did. But as long as they did not cross certain lines, those detectives' careers were safe. When they heard about the situation in the church, the brass was willing to chalk it up to a reckless yet successful plan to capture a suspect, until what happened in the interrogation room was made known to them. They then had concerns; such as if Integra was capable of leading a squad or even doing her job and even if they could trust her not to go AWOL. Back at her apartment as Seras fed her cat, she hoped that Integra did not get fired, she had grown to care about the captain and really could not see herself working for anyone else. At first Seras thought about calling Integra but decided against it, no use bothering Integra, if what she said at the church and interrogation room were true, then she would also be a bit stressed. "Everything will be okay, right Major?" Seras asked the fat feline but got no response as he was more interested in his dinner, than her problems. Tomorrow everyone would find out the fate of the 1st Division and its captain.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: I got the idea from an episode of Law and Order SVU, where the character Detective Elliot Stabler had said that he would have no problem killing a rapist. The justice system is not perfect, so I understand where this is coming from. Sorry for taking so long to type and post this. Computer issues, real life getting in the way and my chronic laziness. But I hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter.**


	6. In the Eye of the Beholder

HELLSING: LAW & ORDER

SAPPHIREWYREN

 **Ch. 6: In the Eye of the Beholder**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

The day was a mild one, despite the icy atmosphere at the LMPD headquarters. By now it was no secret that Integra was in big trouble, probably close to either losing her job or directing traffic, which many knew if it came down to demotion, she would leave. Even at some point in the past, Integra had said that herself. It would do her no good to be the world's richest traffic officer. Upon entering the building there were murmurs and whispers, and some older officers had said that the younger generation were getting 'all up in their heads', being promoted young was a bad thing. And Integra thought that the old bats should retire before they forgot which way the barrel of a gun was supposed to be pointed. When Integra arrived at her office, she was told by Walter that she had to report immediately to the board room to meet with the top brass which included high ranking members such as Farguson, but also members of Internal Affairs. When she entered the room, Integra saw them frown and knew at once the reason. Usually when a detective met with these people they wore the dark blue formal uniform of the department. But Integra instead wore her normal attire of a dress shirt, light green today, dark gray slacks, gray and black pinstripe waistcoat, black ankle high boots and she didn't care one iota. The guards at the door took her shoulder holster with her Beretta M9. When asked why she wasn't dressed 'properly' she answered; "I must not have received the memo."

"We sent you an email last night!" hollered one of the IA members, a female.

"If it was sent after 5pm, then I didn't see it. I don't read my work emails after 5pm, unless it of the utmost importance."

"This is very important! This is about whether you get to keep your job!" exclaimed another IA member.

"Enough of this!" said the Detective Chief Superintendent, Marcus Grainger. "Captain Integra Hellsing, do you know why you are here?"

"Because everyone thinks that I have gone nutters?"

"That is a crass way of putting it. It was because of your behavior and questionable comments towards the ending of the investigations of Dexter Read."

"So, you clowns are no better than that sad pissant, Maxwell. My beliefs don't coincide with yours, so they are 'questionable'. Should I expect to be called a heretic by you as well?"

"I did not say that!"

"Well in not so much words, but I know what you meant."

"Do not turn this on us, Hellsing! We are questioning if you have the capacity to do your job."

"I have the capacity to do my job, just not the ability to swallow the beauracratic shit, you insist on shoving at me."

The board members all looked at each other, none of this was going very well, as a matter of fact it was getting worse, they needed to regain control of the situation, preferably before Integra got tired of the meeting and quit before they could fire her. They talked among themselves for a couple of heated moments and then Commissioner Grainger said; "We have decided that because of your past successes and admirable work, we have decided that instead of your termination, you will be monitored by one of our probationary auditors."

"Well there goes that trip to the Bahamas."

Seras sipped her cup of hot chocolate, even though it was the most delicious cup of hot chocolate she ever tasted, Seras couldn't enjoy it. When she and the others had arrived in the squad room, Walter had informed them that Integra had been summoned by the top Brass and she hadn't come back yet.

"Wonder who'll they'll get to replace her" said one of the uniforms almost mindedly.

"Don't say that!" growled Alucard. "No one can replace Captain Integra."

"She's probably the reason, he's a detective" smirked Pip. "Look at him, he's watching the door like a dog waiting for his master."

"I won't be surprised if those two were secretly into that dominatrix kinky stuff, jealous but not surprised" said Sam.

Seras did not want to think that they would replace Integra. What if the 1st Division had to split up into the remaining divisions? Would they get to choose? Or was it the captain of the division's choice? What if she ended up in Maxwell's squad? She saw how tired they looked, the two days that Maxwell had so grudgingly given must have been the first day off they had seen in a long time. Speaking of Maxwell, the captain was upset that about the arrest of Dexter Read because that was another arrest for the 1st Division. Looking around the room, Seras saw others also wearing worried looks on their faces, especially the uniforms, the other divisions were not known to be that nice to uniforms. Walter busied himself with some cleaning and tidying up, he had to chuckle to himself as he remembered that a couple day ago, Maxwell had called him a 'glorified butler'. He probably was, he was always cleaning something or serving Integra tea. That woman would be the death of him. Walter had known Sir Arthur Hellsing and they were good friends and he had promised Arthur that he would watch over Integra when she had made it known that she wanted to be a detective. At first her father was surprised but trying to convince the stubborn young lady proved to be useless as once she put her mind to something, there was no changing it. So, Arthur let his daughter do what she wanted and now here was Walter worrying that she was going to get canned. As Walter was pondering the future of the squad, he heard Integra yell; "Alucard, you giant ass, put me down!" The older man turned to see Alucard holding the captain bridal style with a large grin on his face. As soon as Alucard put Integra down, Pip and Seras hugged her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" When Integra was out of the unwanted group hug, she said; "The next person to touch me gets shot in the bloody face!" Walter decided to put on the water, after all this 'affection', he knew that Integra would need a good cup of hot tea.

"Aww, I guess I'll have to wait until tonight then, Honey Buns" purred Sam.

"If you all feel so inclined to such tawdry physical displays of affection, touch each other, not me" huffed Integra.

Just then a clipped nasally voice said; "Aren't you going to introduce me to your team, Captain Hellsing?"

Everyone looked and saw a rather short, yet stocky broad-shouldered woman. The beige pants suit draped her like tarp on a dumpster. She wore large oval glasses and her dark hair was cut in a shoulder-length bob with at short fringe across her forehead. The woman's face looked like it never cracked a smile in its entire existence and it would crack if it tried.

"This is Horse Sense Something, my babysitter. She will be following me everywhere, including to my mandated therapy sessions and most likely the toilet" drawled Integra. The woman bristled visibly as she said; "My name is Hortense Tunston, not Horse Sense Something! And I am not your babysitter, I…"

"You're here to make sure what happened with Dexter Read doesn't happen again, right?" interrupted one uniform.

"Yes, I am here to…"

"To monitor everything, I do and report anything that may not be deemed 'correct' to the higher ups?" asked Integra.

"I am here to analyze to the team as a whole and see if it is capable of function properly with you as its leader, Captain Hellsing."

"And if it's not?"

Hortense didn't respond, and Integra shrugged; "Well I could use a vacation." Seras shook her head; "We'll just have to prove Horse Sense wrong and show her that our captain is the best."

"My name is Hortense!"

"You're Horse Sense until I say otherwise."

While Hortense scowled, Alucard laughed; "I taught her well."

 **British Museum- 4:00 pm**

Later that day the detectives of the 1st Division found themselves at the British Museum, one of the world's largest and famous museum. Before she crossed the yellow police tape, Integra turned to Hortense and said; "You are to stay here."

"Excuse me?" came the surprised reply.

"You are not to go past this tape, you're not a detective."

"I work with the police department!"

"Doesn't matter, I don't want some clumsy person who had never been to a crime scene stomping around and contaminating it."

"You can't tell me what to do. It is my job to…"

"Shut up and observe."

"I'm am supposed to observe your behavior!"

"Observe it from there." As Integra went past the tape, she told two uniforms to keep an eye on Hortense and not to let her past the tape on pain of losing their jobs. Pip asked; "How'd you ditch Horse Sense?" when he saw that Integra was alone. But she didn't answer him preferring to focus on the crime scene, now that she have that badly dressed shadow hovering around her. The curator of the Museum was a tall willowy brunette with bright blue eyes. She wore a green and white with white shoes. The woman introduced herself as Laura Pierce and the man who was at her side what the custodian, he wore a gray jumpsuit and had a slight hunchback. He had shaggy gray hair and pale brown eyes, his name Thomas Bolden.

"Mr. Bolden bought this to my attention" stated Laura.

In the middle of the large exhibition room stood one sculpture, it looked to be a woman reaching out for something while etched on her face was the expression of abject fear. Her eyes were widened and her mouth, though open was only able to let out a silent scream.

"Wow, it looks so realistic" said Seras in awe.

"Yeah, so realistic, it bleeds" said Bolden. The custodian pointed to a spot on the ground where a dark puddle was. The CSI team had tested and confirmed that it was indeed human blood.

"It's safe to assume that there is a body in there or it's filled with blood" said Pip.

"Why is this room empty?" asked Alucard.

"In a couple of days, the works of the winner of our competition with be displayed here" said Laura. "The museum hosted an international art contest with the hopes of bringing in new exhibits. This was where they are to be honored."

"I was just mopping and getting the floor ready for waxing when I saw this sculpture here. I was going to report this to Ms. Pierce, but when I saw the puddle of blood I thought it was best to call the police" said Bolden.

Pip was right about there being a body inside. After the forty-five minutes it took to get the body out of the hardened stone, Laura gasped in surprise; "I know that woman…well not know her, but I have seen her outside the museum. I believe she is homeless and sometimes she feeds the birds, her name starts with an "L" I think."

"Is there anyone who would know who she is?" questioned Integra.

Laura shook her head; "No one that I know. However, there are about five other homeless people milling around the nearest park."

"For this art competition, among the ones who did not win, were there those who didn't take the news of losing too well?"

"Yes, there were some who seemed very angry at the fact that they didn't win. If it was up to me, I would display all of the entrants' works, because of different cultures of the entries. However, we had a pool of judges critique the art. There were some who were outright outraged and wrote many nasty things on our online forum."

Integra split several tasks among the team; Alucard and Seras would get the names of the IP addresses of those who posted negative posts on the site, then they would locate the people residing in London. Sam and Pip would find out what materials were used to make the sculpture and locate where they were purchased from in hopes to get an ID on the buyer. Meanwhile she would head over to the park and see if she could get any more information on the victim, she could be connected to the suspect.

Hortense was not happy being monitored by the two cops but had to give them credit for taking Integra's orders and doing will. She wouldn't tell if it was out of loyalty to the young captain or it was out of fear. She didn't have time to contemplate as the uniforms stood to attention when Integra came out of the building.

"I hope you weren't too bored, Hor…"

"It's Hortense!"

"I was going to say that."

"Just call me Ms. Tunston! And next time you do NOT tell me what to do!"

"So, you want to galivant all over a crime scene, tainting it and causing evidence to become useless in a trial, therefore making my job harder, while criminals get away due to lack of admissible evidence, all the while causing victims undue stress because they cannot get the justice they deserve? Not only that, but all that idiocy would have a poor reflection on the police department."

"When you put it like that…"

"That's exactly why I am where I am, and you are where you are."

"You are on probation, Captain Hellsing!"

"I like to think of it as one step towards vacation."

"Yes, a permanent one!"

"You are very high strung, Hortense. Perhaps you should see a therapist. Mine is pretty good when she is not saying dreadfully dull things."

"You make me high strung."

"Would you like me to schedule an appointment for you?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Yes, we are going to see some homeless people."

"We?"

"Yes, don't dawdle. I know you're short, so try to keep up."

"Why do I have to come with you?"

"I thought you were supposed to observe me or something like that."

"Now you follow orders. And I prefer not to see a bunch of filthy, mental drunks."

"You shouldn't judge people due to their circumstances, Hortense."

Integra opened the trunk of the car and took out a bag and handed it to Hortense who asked; "Captain Hellsing, what is this?"

"Incentive."

The short woman looked in the bag and gasped; "Is this bourbon? Are you telling me you drink on the job!?"

"Calm down, its not for me. I don't drink on the job, well not all the time anyway."

"That had better be a joke."

The park was built in 2021 and located across the way from the British Museum, its nickname was the British Museum park. Artists, musicians and street performers were a common sight. There was a man-made pond so that park goers could enjoy watching and feeding the numerous water fowl. There were various plants and many kinds of flowers in numerous colors and shapes. At night when everyone went home, some of the park benches were occupied by the homeless population of London. Integra and Hortense found themselves in front of a large tree, where a man in dirty, tattered clothes was sleeping, while snoring loudly.

"Do we have to ask this degenerate?" asked Hortense in disdain.

The captain ignored her and nudged the man with her foot. After a few more nudges, the man awoke with a start; "What do you want? I didn't do anything."

Holding the picture of the victim, Integra asked; "Do you know who this woman is?" The homeless man smiled a stain-toothed grin and said; "I may have seen her around, but it's gonna cost you."

"How much?"

"$200 and a bottle of some good stuff, nothing cheap."

"I'm offended you think I would cheat you."

"Others have."

The captain handed the money to the man, who counted it and then said; "That woman was known as Lila Hampton. She came around here a couple months ago; quiet sort, kept to herself. She did tell me that she became homeless because she couldn't keep up with the rent. Used to run some sort of company, but she didn't say what kind. Lila was a good woman, she liked feeding the birds. If you're asking about her, then something happened to her, right?"

"She's been murdered."

The man looked sad; "Poor lass."

"Captain Hellsing, we haven't verified that this… being is telling the truth!"

The man gave Hortense a glare and said; "Being? You're a rather crude woman."

"You'll have to forgive Horse Sense, she's new to becoming a decent human." Integra took out the bottle of bourbon and gave it to the man, who looked like a child who just received a new toy. "Thanks for the information."

Meanwhile Alucard and Seras headed to London Metropolitan Police Department's Technology Forensics department. There they met with an eager, young forensics officer Gregory Johansen. He had light brown hair that stuck out in gelled spikes, bright green eyes with rectangle glasses. He led the two detectives over to several screens and gestured to them. "I pulled up all the angry artists like you asked and isolated the angry posts. Some are them are mild and others, well they need some serious anger management. Most of the complaints are from outside Britain, so that made it easier and a lot less."

"Do you have the addresses" asked Alucard impatiently.

"Of course" and Johansen handed the tall detective a stack of paper.

"So many people are upset about a simple art competition" Seras stated.

"Well you know how artists are" smiled Johansen. "All pretentious and stuff". Seras giggled, she had had a run in with an 'artsy' person and it was not pretty. "You know we should go to an art gallery and see who can find the stuffiest person and ask him dumb questions about art". Both the young detective and forensic officer laughed, meanwhile Alucard just rolled his eyes. "Come Seras, we have a job to do, your date can wait." Seras turned red in the face and flustered as she tried to convince that there was no date, Alucard wasn't hearing it.

Sam and Pip had no luck finding where the material for the sculpture came from, but they did learn that it was made of three fourths plaster and the one fourths concrete. The plaster made it easy to work with and the concrete ensured strength and durability. The mixture was sold and bought by construction manufacturers, and companies There were no recent purchases from individuals and none was reported stolen. The detectives reasoned that the person probably made the mixture themselves or ordered it online. Pip called Johansen and asked him to search for any online purchases for concrete, but the list was a long one and would take days or even weeks to go through. Sam and Pip went to a different route and headed to the security office of the museum, as they figured someone had to hire people to bring the body posing as art to the museum. The security guards gave the detectives access to the video feeds to cameras located in the exhibition hall. "I bet you guys see some sick or weird stuff here" grinned Sam. The guards told the detectives that they were to expect movers coming and going over the next couple of days in preparations for the event, so when two men showed up with the sculpture they thought it was part of the exhibit. On the video, they could see two scruffy big guys wheeling in the sculpture even though it looked like they were trying to avoid looking at the cameras, eventually they both made a mistake and Sam was able to send the forensics team clear images for facial recognition. The results came back; the movers were Marshall Bird and Larry Cornwallis, who were roommates.

"I say we have a chat with those two, maybe they know who they were moving that body for" said Pip.

When Sam and Pip arrived at the movers' location, it was a rather shabby looking building and their living space looked like a disaster area. And both Marshall and Larry were none too happy to have the police knocking at their door.

"What do ya want?" sneered Marshall. "And make it quick, don' need the neighbors seeing us talking to yer."

"Well that's damn rude" said Sam. "You sound guilty already."

"We're here to ask about the sculpture you two bought to the British Museum" said Pip.

"Don't know nothing about that, Frenchy" said Larry.

"That's not what the security tapes say."

"What you on about? Tapes can't talk you daft croissant" laughed Marshall. Pip took a step toward the man and growled; "I'll show you daft". Sam held her partner back before he could rearrange Marshall's face, which would have been an improvement over the one he was wearing at the moment.

"Just tell us about the statue you idiots bought to the museum" sighed Sam.

"How about we tell you about other things?" leered Larry. Since being civil was not working with these two morons, each detective slammed a chosen one to the wall and painfully twisted their arm behind their back, this loosened their tongues and their shoulder sockets.

"Someone contacted us through email and gave us directions we never saw 'im in person" squealed Marshall.

"They gave us $3000 each to pick up the statue in some abandoned building and bring it to the museum. Damn it, that hurts!" yelped Larry. "This is police brutality."

"You didn't think that was a bit suspicious?" asked Sam ignoring their complaints.

"We're broke and the money was good" answered Marshall. "Besides we delivered to hat museum dozens of times, of course the pay wasn't that much, but…"

We'll need to take your computer, so we can trace where the money came from" said Pip.

"And we are going o freeze that money, can't have it vanishing" added Sam to the men who were now more upset.

"Ya can't do that! That's our money!" exclaimed Larry angrily.

"How we supposed to pay rent?" asked Marshall.

Sam jus smiled wickedly; "Start a phone sex hotline, you two got the faces for it."

Questioning two hundred and twenty-eight people from London who didn't win a contest was extremely exhausting especially when they were artists. To have a piece exhibited in the British Museum was a once in a life time opportunity and each contestant had submitted what they believed to be their very best work. But not everyone can be winners and the ones who lost were angry or upset that their pieces would not be chosen. Out of these, all of them had taken to art forums and social media to vent and rant. Ms. Pierce gave the detectives the names of those who didn't win and Seras and Alucard had spent an entire two days tracking down the contestants and questioning them. All their answers were similar; they thought that the judges were either unfair or a bunch of unartistic imbeciles and that they should have been picked. But another thing they had in common was that they had solid alibis for the time Lila was murdered and the time her body was found. Many of the artists had decided to get together and plan their own art exhibition. Others spent the time burying themselves in art forums or working on their next pieces. Seras was glad when she was at last finished hunting down the last contestant and though Alucard had split the in half, she still had a feeling she had got the bigger half. Talking to those people had been mind numbing, they looked at Seras as if she was a toddler learning to speak. So, she didn't know all the artsy stuff they were talking about, but they didn't have to be so rude. Seras was hoping at least one of them was guilty, but it was not to be. Alucard and Seras had then checked to see if any of the entrants who did not win from other nations had entered the country and found none. Whoever the suspect was, they were definitely a native to London and had planned that they would not rant about the loss on a forum that the police would obviously check first.

"I hope no one goes their reject art show" Seras mumbled annoyedly. Alucard laughed from where he was fixing himself a cup of coffee; "It wasn't that bad, Police Girl."

"You're saying that because you gave me the bigger portion".

"Consider it training since you're new."

"Don't grin at me like that and those idiots sure know how to make a person hate art, it whatever they made can be called art."

"If you think they were bad, imagine what the suspect must be like."

Seras shuddered, she hadn't thought about that and hoped that the suspect would also be charged with 30 count of being a pretentious douche. Sam and Pip trudged into the room and from the looks on their faces, Seras could tell that they had just as much luck. Marshall and Larry's money trail led back to an account under a name so ridiculous they could tell it was only made for that one transaction; the name on the account was Michelangelo DaVinci. The personal information such as the phone number and address were false; they led back to Chinese take-out stores. The birthday was dated as January 1st, 1606, someone clearly thought they had a sense of humor. Johansen promised that if he came across anymore information online he would let the team know.

"Look for anyone going by that name on the art forums, this douche apparently likes to be noticed for something" said Sam. "He probably will slip up and tell more about himself."

"Sure thing" grinned Johansen as he bounced out of the room.

"That Chipmunk is sure cute."

"Chipmunk?" asked Seras.

"She gives everyone stupid nicknames" said Alucard.

"Shut it, Big Red or do you want me to start calling you "Fish Nets' again?"

Pip started laughing as Seras' face turned to one of confusion: "Um…why was he called 'Fish Nets'?"

"That's none of your concern…it's nothing…" said Alucard quickly.

"The captain tells the story better than me" winked Sam.

"So, what's my nickname?"

"It's Police Girl."

"That's a dumb nickname, Alucard. You have those big eyes, so it's Kitten."

"I thought she was gonna say big boobs" whispered Pip to Alucard, who just rolled his eyes.

"I know how Alucard got the name 'Fish Nets'…" started Officer Basil before he was interrupted by the tall man; "That's Detective Tepes to you…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Detective Fishnet, now as I was saying…" Unfortunately, Basil didn't get to tell his story because Integra walked in followed by Hortense, who described as a walking menstruation cycle and Officer Dara who wore plain clothes instead of her uniform.

"Hey Dara, where's your uniform?" asked an officer in a curt tone.

"Question her attire later, we have things to do" said Integra.

Dara was glad for the 'rescue', due to the fact that she was getting flack because she was still 'playing detective'. However, she couldn't focus on that at the moment. Integra had sent her to do some detective work 0f her own. She was to find if Lila Hampton had any other connections to the British Museum besides feeding the birds and living in the park. Unfortunately, there were no other connections. However, Dara did find out that Lila and two other men had founded a small technology firm, but it did not last long because the three could not agree about how to run the business. So that business venture went out the window and Lila went out on the street. Dara found that Lila came into contact with the suspect from a flyer that whoever answered the ad would get food, some money and sturdy sleeping bag. The meeting place turned out to be an abandoned warehouse. The police found Lila's DNA and blood, indicating that the poor woman had been killed there. The flyer had no trace of the suspect's DNA, the letters were all clipped from different magazines and then carefully pasted on, most likely to avoid identification from handwriting. There were no security cameras around the vicinity of the warehouse so predicting what time Lila met up with the suspect was useless and no one saw anything. This lead turned out to be a dead end, even though it informed the detectives of how Lila came into contact with the suspect but nothing else and it left the detectives frustrated. Integra looked around the table at the tired faces; "Alright, go home and get some rest and we'll start again tomorrow morning"

Hortense watched as the detectives and officers and left, until there were only three people: herself, Walter and Integra who was now reading through the notes of the case. After about twenty minutes Hortense asked; "Aren't you going to go home, Captain Hellsing?"

"You are welcome to leave, don't feel forced to stay because of me."

"It doesn't work that way, as long as you're on the clock, I must stay."

Integra eyed the short woman for a couple of moments before stating; "I highly doubt that is the case, but I must say I admire the dedication" then she went back to her reading. Hortense sighed, she could out wait the captain, she also hoped that Integra wasn't was not doing this on purpose as some kind immature way to annoy her. Walter placed a cup of tea in front of both women and said; "There are some nights where I have to beg her to go home. Sometimes I think I would have to be on bended knee." This got a soft chuckle from Integra and Hortense not knowing how to respond decided to sip her tea. After a few more minutes Hortense said in clipped voice; "Captain Hellsing, at the end of the week I will begin interviews with everyone that works in this division, including the new comer Seras Victoria, so I would appreciate it if you could inform your staff to make time during the next week or so. Integra just glanced up from her reading; the look that she gave Hortense, the woman though that she would be subjected to a string of colorful language and again Integra preferred reading to answering. It was about 10 at night when Integra decided to head home, Hortense was not happy about the late trip home and began to think if she really had done this on purpose. The next day Hortense was telling everyone the 'good news' and as she was talking she was interrupted by a uniform who rudely snorted; "Oi, we don't got to actually do this bollocks, do we captain? We got things to do!"

"Unless you want to spend the rest of your career directing traffic, you will do as she asks-without bitching like a baby."

Hortense and the officers were surprised by the response as they expected something else. It was no secret what the officers in the squad thought of Hortense, but they did as they were told. While the interviews among the offers were happening, the detectives were in the conference room again where Johansen was waiting for them with an update.

"Tell me you have good news, Johansen" said Integra who had grown sick of dead ends.

"Gladly Sir" grinned Johansen. "Well I found some late-night chatter on a forum called the 'Real Artists' dot com and one particular member went on a long rant about the British Museum's art exhibition contest, the art pieces submitted by other contestants, anything you can think of, this guy ranted about." On the large screen there were several quotes from the user. The users name is Michelangelo DaVinci, I thought it was Leonardo…"

"We know Johansen" interrupted Integra impatiently. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, he posted his 'sculpture'." The image of the petrified Lila Hampton appeared with the caption; 'The Truth Behind the Art.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Pip. "What truth?"

"This person was very angry that his entry was not accepted as a finalist in the competition and now he's angry that his donation is gone."

"So, he likes attention" mused Alucard.

"Like my cat, Major Fat Cat" piped Seras. Everyone looked at her for a moment and the young woman turned a bright shade of red. "Sorry."

As Johansen scrolled through some of the rants that Michelangelo Da Vinci posted on the forum there were several that blasted the art curator Laura Pierce, the one that was of most interest to Integra was one that read… "the curator [Laura Pierce] doesn't know what real art is if she is letting the garbage that poses for art in the latest 'art competition' grace the esteemed halls of the British Museum…the slag most likely doesn't even have an art degree….and I will gladly show her a lesson in what true art is…."

"The bastard's next target is most likely Ms. Pierce" said Pip.

"Well let's make sure that doesn't happens" said Integra. While the team headed towards the armory, Johansen sent the address of the curator's home to their cell phones; soon three black SUV's were on their way there.

 **Laura Pierce's Home**

Laura was just putting on her jacket when an urgent knock was heard at the front door and when she answered it she saw Captain Hellsing who said without preamble; "Your life may be in danger, you need to come with us." The curator gave the detective a funny look and said; "I have to go to work and what do you mean by 'may', come back when you're absolutely sure…" Her words were interrupted when sound of a large white van screeching to a halt in front of her house and six men jumped out.Pushing Laura inside the house, the detectives scrambled in after her and shut the door. Pip took Laura by the hand and ran upstairs, he took her to the bathroom and said; "Lock the door and don't open it until I come back."

"Will I be ok?"

"The French detective flashed her a grin; "As long as I'm here."

Two of the men decided to head towards the back door to ambush the police. The first man to break down the front door and rush in got smacked in the back of the head with a heavy vase from the captain. One the other men crashed through the window and started firing in random directions to try and at least hit one of the detectives. As they returned fire, one of Seras' bullet hit him in the side. Goons 3 and 4 came in from the back; with 3 lunging at Pip with a knife and 4 going after Sam. They were easily subdued with several non-life-threatening shots, but number 5 got two to the chest from Alucard and went crashing through the coffee table. The sixth man ran upstairs where suspected Laura, if he could get to her, he could take control of the situation, but Pip and Seras tackled him on the stairs and all three went tumbling down them. Soon number 6 was handcuffed with the rest of his cohorts.

"Figures this creep would hire someone to do his dirty work" said Seras disgustedly as she glared at the would-be kidnappers.

"We just need to get them into one of our torture chambers and rip the information from them" grinned Alucard. As the detectives were preparing to bring the men to the cars, Integra's cell vibrated, on it was a text from Hortense, who had stayed in the car. Integra was wondering how Hortense got her number but when she saw what the message said, Hortense having her number no longer mattered: 'Another one, with RPG!'

"GET DOWN!"

Everyone hit the deck as the loud whistle of the rocket leaving the launcher and then the loud boom of the rocket exploding as it made contact with the house. Shrapnel and debris flew in every direction as the detectives lay sprawled on the ground. Integra tried to get up but felt as if a heavy weight was on top of her. Smoke filled the air and orange lights from several flames lit what was left of the house. She had no idea who was still alive and who was dead and then there was the terrible ringing in her ears. Integra tried to call out o someone- anyone but her voice came out as a raspy whisper. If she didn't do something now, everyone would be dead. Then there was movement, the seventh man stepped through the gaping hole in the wall, holding an assault rifle. First, he checked to see if any of his fellow kidnappers were alive and then he made his way to the unconscious body of Sam, pointed his rifle at her and was about to shoot, when something hit him on the back of the head. Somehow Integra found the strength to hurl a half-charred book at the man, distracting him from killing the detective. When he looked in the captain's direction, several taser prongs flew into his eye along with the jolt of electricity which sent the man to the ground screaming and twitching.

Soon the sirens pf police cars could be heard and fire fighters and EMT personnel were on the scene trying to figure out what the heck happened, including Chief Farguson who was not happy to hear that Integra was in the middle of the explosion. When all the detectives regained their consciousness, Integra asked; "Is everyone ok?"

"I'm fine" said Seras as she tried to stand up and failed.

"At least I'm alive" moaned Sam. Pip just staggered up the stairs to find and make sure Laura was alright. When they both came downstairs, the curator shrieked; "My home! What did you do?" she never received an answer to that question as the firefighters escorted her and the detectives out before starting to put the fires out. Out of the would-be kidnappers, four more were killed by the blast; resulting in five dead, one brain dead and one alive with cuts that required him to go to the hospital.  
"What the hell happened in there?" asked a very concerned Farguson. When he heard of an explosion, he thought that somehow caused it in one of her crazy plans, when he saw the extent of the blast, the chief thought he lost a good team of detectives. Hortense was outside looking rather shaken and told him how she had sent Integra a text but wasn't sure if she and the team made it out in time. Farguson was relieved when he saw the detectives stagger out of the wreckage besides a couple of scratches, everyone would be fine.

"If it weren't for Hortense, we could have all been dead" said Integra before thanking the short woman.

"Does this mean you will stop calling me 'Horse Sense' and be more respectful?" asked Hortense.

"Of course, not" smirked Integra. "Unless you intend to stop following me like a shadow" smirked Integra.

"You know I can' do that?"

"Alright Horse Sense, we have an idiot kidnapper to question."

Farguson however disagreed; "You were nearly been blown to pieces, take a couple days and rest. We will have Ms. Pierce escorted to an unknown safe house and armed security with her whenever she goes to work."

"Whoever is out there could try this again, we have to question the suspect" protested Sam.

"You guys can barely stand, get yourselves checked out and get some rest- that's an order."

"Well I did say I can use a vacation, I'll be in Aruba if you need me" said Integra as she walked off and disappeared in the enlarging crowd.

"I don't think he meant that kind of rest" said Pip.

 **A couple days later- Grimbly Prison Hospital**

Blake Harper was not sure how many times he went in and out of consciousness, he did remember going to some broad's house to grab her and as soon as he went through the door he got a vase to the head which explained the bandages on his noggin. He woke up again to see himself being carted off to the hospital and the pain in his leg and the medication had him conked out again. Now he woke up and realized that he was shackled to his bed and three faces staring at him. This told him that the mission went sideways. The first-person Blake saw was an ugly short broad with a suit just as ugly and a hairstyle that no one should be seen with in public. She looked at him as a stern teacher would look at a student that had just been caught cheating on a Math test. To his right, Blake saw a tall tan woman; she was much easier on the eyes. Speaking of eyes, her sapphire ones had the predatory look of an eagle waiting to strike at a scared rabbit. The woman sat comfortably in the only chair in the room and puffed away on a thin cigar despite the 'No Smoking' sign. To the convict's left, he saw a tall pale man with black hair, his brown-red eyes had the same predatory look, only where the woman's was calculation and analytical, his was deranged. Blake shifted on his bed away from the man, to which earned him a full mouthed grin from the man.

"What…who are you guys….?" Blake stammered; "What do you want?"

"We are the police and we want answers" drawled Integra.

"Well, I ain't got no answers for you."

"Are you sure?" Integra leaned over and grabbed the man's wounded leg, he winced in pain; "Ow, ok, ok I'll tell you….but you can't tell the others."

Alucard laughed; "There are not 'others' to tell, they are all dead."

Blake nearly pissed himself from fright; "Some short, scrawny guy came into the bar, I was at two days ago and hands me an envelope with cash, a picture and a phone. Of course, I asked him what it was for, but he said he was a messenger and he ran off. The phone started ringing and the dude on the other end said I was to meet up with the others and kidnap the woman."

"Did he tell you where to take her?" asked Integra.

"No, he said once we got her then we would take her and then we would get paid more money. He didn't tell me no real name just called himself 'The Artist', that's all I know I swear. I don't even know the other guys." Integra just sighed, this guy was getting smarter with the use of cash and burner phones to avoid any digital trail, which made him harder to track.

Johansen also informed them that the perp had an advanced IP address concealer, so that he bounced around several countries. He was meticulous so as to not to leave behind any DNA on anything he touched. As they left the prison hospital, Alucard said "It would seem we would have to use more unconventional means to catch this little fish, my Captain." Integra's eyebrow rose; "My Captain? Really Alucard, I think you need to get your head examined. But you are correct, we are going to have to be much more creative."

"Just as long as being 'creative' stays within the policy of the London Police Department, Captain Hellsing. You can't afford to go any more rogue than you are now. Remember you are on probation" sniffed Hortense. "I need to make sure you are doing your job." The captain suddenly stopped walking, which caused Hortense who was walking behind her to bump into the tall woman. Turning around and looking the woman full in the eyes, Integra growled; "In order for you to make sure I am doing my job right, I believe that you would have had to have been a detective in the first place!" With this Integra stormed off, while Alucard merely chuckled; "Well now you've made her angry."

"Does she always anger this easily?"

"Only when foolish people speak."

 **London Metropolitan Police Department- Homicide 1s Division Squad Room**

The detectives found themselves in the conference room again, but this time Chief Farguson was present. Johansen turned on the screen and on it was the picture of a ratty looking man along with his personal information.

"Who's the not-so-handsome fellow?" asked Sam.

"This would be who Mr. Harper called The Messenger" answered Johansen.

"According to footage from the bar Harper went to, this man is seen in some of the shots, handing envelopes to the kidnappers." Johansen touched another button the halo touch pad and a couple more images appeared on the screen. "This bar is usually frequently by armed forces personnel, an army bar, like a cop bar, but the guys are in shape" chuckled Johansen. "But the chosen for the attempted kidnapping were dropouts or those who were let go because of misconduct."

"This Michelangelo artist fellow needed people with experience but not much brain or morals" said Pip.

What better say to make flunkies feel better about themselves" commented Sam. The Messenger's real name was Charlie Burton, 40-years-old and actually looked like a rat. His dark beady eyes stared out of the picture and through his chopped lip, his yellow teeth jutted teeth could be seen and his large nose was pointy. On his head his dark brown greasy hair and went out in all directions, Charlie wore it like a bad hat. And his ears were large, round and stuck out the sides of his head.

"It shouldn't be that hard finding someone that ugly" said Seras.

"It looks like I'm going to have to give someone my lecture on hair health and hygiene" sighed Integra.

"That lecture should be considered some kind of cruel and unusual torture" chuckled Alucard.

"He needs it. Alucard, you and Seras go over to Burton's residence to see if he has any information on this Leonardo, Michelangelo artist, whatever the hell he's calling himself." As Integra was speaking, a uniform walked in and said; "Captain they found another one of those sculptures, just sitting on the bench." Seras was glad that she was going to Burton's house, she had enough of sculptures that had dead bodies in them.

 **Trafalgar Square- London**

Meanwhile the rest of the 1st Division stared at the park's newest 'artistic' addition; a man with outstretched hands as if he was trying to past something or someone away. Though he was the same as Lila, there was a major difference; it was the bullet hole in the man's forehead. Alucard called Integra to tell her that he and Seras couldn't find Charlie at his and after receiving information about his work place, he wasn't there as well. The sign next to the sculpture said; "The Messenger". Dara said; "You know that saying 'Don't kill the messenger', apparently it didn't apply here."

"So now what? Two bodies and an attempt on the curator and we're no closer to finding out who this artist wannabe is" said Sam frustratedly.

"When is that exhibition, Johansen?" asked Integra.

"It's in two days, Sir."

"Get us some invites, I'm bringing a guest."

"But Captain…."

"Also, I need you to find the ugliest and gawdiest piece among the competitors and do that social media thing you do. You may need to hack some celebrities accounts to do it."

"Captain, that's illegal!"

"I don't care, just do it."

"What are you planning, Sweet Cheeks? And why can't I be your guest?"

"All in good time, Sam and don't call me 'Sweet Cheeks'".

When one of the CSI went move the body, Integra stopped him and said; "That is part of the art show."

"There's a dead body in there!"

"Is it?"

"Uh….uh….yes…."

"You may leave now."

"What are you doing, Captain Hellsing?" whispered Hortense harshly.

"This is the part where you be quiet and enjoy the show, literally."

Chief Farguson didn't learn of Integra's plan until the day of the show and he didn't really get much details just bits from Hortense and a confounded CSI who didn't know why the captain wanted to display a dead body like a tacky Christmas tree in a discount store. But when Farguson went to Integra's office, she was nowhere to be found and she wouldn't pick up her cell.

 **Somewhere in Heathrow, London**

Peter Lily aka Michelangelo DaVinci he had planned on showing the world that he was the best artist in today's world. He had the talent of many of the classical artists, after all they were the true masters. He had been told since childhood that one day he would be the next DaVinci, but in this day it was hard to find anyone who appreciated his talent. Those in the art world had called his works 'outdated' and 'unoriginal' and he couldn't find a job doing what he loved, and his works sat in his flat or in storage instead of in prestigious museums like the British Museum or the Louvre. Today people were intrigued by in that garbage they called 'modern art'. It lacked taste, finesse and the true artist genius needed to create it. Any idiot can put a can of soda on a chair and people called it art. What a laugh and a slap in the face of true artists. They might as well call the child who gave her doll a haircut a hair stylist for the stars and anyone who puts on a band-aid, a doctor. But they didn't, so artists should get the same respect and since the world didn't see it that way, Michelangelo decided that he would show them what a true artist is. As he searched through the cameras that he had hacked into in the park he saw a sign on his latest creation; a note that read 'The Messenger has a message for you'. So, the police knew he was watching, well wasn't that interesting. It turned out the 'message' was an invitation to the art exhibition, Michelangelo could smell a trap. The advantage was that the police had no idea what he looked like, so he could hide in plain sight. Another thing that irked Michelangelo was that on many social media sites there was a sculpture of what looked like a misshapen broom, and it was getting a good bit of compliments online. Leave it to idiots not to know what art was. Michelangelo decided to accept the invitation.

 **Two Days Later: British Museum 7pm**

Anyone who was anyone in the art world flocked to the famous museum to be a part of the induction of the many art pieces as new art exhibitions.

"This damn dress is giving me a wedgie" ground out Sam while she went at the discomfort. Seras slapped her hand and said; "Stop doing that, it's not very lady like."

"You sound like Captain Honey Tits."

"Do NOT call her that" growled Alucard.

"Oooh, Big Al, don't you look dapper!"

"Captain Integra said to dress up and this is formal event."

"I'm hoping that she will wear something revealing."

Looking around Pip said; "Where is she? The show is about to start."

"Chief Farguson looked pissed" said Dara. "I just hope this crazy plan works."

A couple moments later Laura stepped up to the podium to make the welcoming remarks and the detectives split up and dispersed among the audience. Seras heart was pounding in her chest, this plan was like trying to grab an eel out of a pond. "We have no clue what this guy looks like" Seras thought to herself, how would they know who to look for? Meanwhile at the back of the room, Michelangelo was surprised to see that his sculpture 'The Messenger' was also on display even though he had been turned down from the competition. What he didn't know that the body of Burton had been removed and the sculpture put back together. This was better than he expected, these fools would finally see what real art was. After speeches from several of the judges, the guests were asked to mingle and critique the pieces. Many of the works received high praises, but people seemed to be ignoring Michelangelo's piece, which angered him. He said nothing as he heard, people call his work, 'tedious', 'pretentious' and even 'unoriginal'. Now this would have not really affected Michelangelo that much, all he had to do was write a biting post on the art blog and make an example out of these so-called experts.

However, people had compliments for a piece that looked like a misshapen broom. The sculpture was painted an ugly shade of yellow and was covered in glitter, sea shells, tinsel, beads, more glitter and even magazine cut outs and colorful cotton balls. Words such as 'genius', 'art piece of the century', 'masterfully created' were being tossed around. People wanted to take pictures with it and even some people offered to buy it. Michelangelo lost it when he heard one of the judges say; "It would seem that the artist tried to capture the style of he Classics and has failed miserably. Such failure is an affront to the likes of Da Vinci and Bernini!" In the glittering room where art should be celebrated and appreciated, these clowns wanted to remain ignorant and fawn over some pile of crap, while calling his work unoriginal and boring and he had had it.

Seras was the middle of telling Sam that grabbing at her wedgie was not proper for the second time when she saw a lanky brunette man head towards the podium where Laura was gathering the audience back together after the critiquing of the works. The man looked angry and for a moment she thought that he was going to attack the curator, but he simply pushed her out of the way and began screaming at the audience about how stupid they were and didn't know what real art was. "Should we do something?"

"No, let him rant like a moron" chuckled Integra.

"Sir, you said to dress up" said Pip who was tugging at a bow tie.

"I didn't really think you'd listen to me."

"You did this on purpose" fumed Sam. "I was imagining you in a slinky evening gown and me tearing it off with…."

"We have killer to catch, save that for later Sam" interrupted the captain. The man had been dragged away from the podium and tossed him outside.

Michelangelo picked himself from the ground where the museum security had literally thrown him, to find himself surrounded by several people. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Well not your fanbase" answered Dara. "You're under arrest for the murders of Lila Hampton and Charlie Burton."

Michelangelo didn't try to resist in fact he seemed to think that this was some sort of way of making him even more famous. But the inside the museum had gone back to enjoying the ceremony and his sculpture had been discreetly wheeled away, probably to some obscure storage room in the basement until the police could come and pick it up as evidence in his trial. Once in the interrogation room, Michelangelo spilled his guts to the first detective who entered the room, which were Seras and Alucard. He seemed to be proud of his deeds, explaining and repeating that he was an artistic genius who was doing the inept world a favor by showing them what true art was.

 **1 Division Squad Room – 11:00 p.m.**

The detectives sat around the conference room table tucking into a large amount of Indian food and discussing the case.

"That guy was a snob, I don't see how anyone could be so dam closeminded" said Pip "and about art of all things."

"Don't talk with you mouth full, French Toast" laughed Sam.

"And he was acting like a self-righteous prick" continued Pip, ignoring Sam.

"He made the interrogation too easy" mumbled Alucard. "I was hoping he would be tougher, at least try to lie." Alucard had hoped to use some interrogation techniques he had learned about, instead the insipid man just confessed to everything, ruining his fun. Integra had told him that whatever he wanted to try probably wouldn't have been legal and that the 1st Division didn't need two detectives on probation. "I can assure you that having a short midget follow you everywhere is not fun" sighed the captain.

Seras shook her head, how anyone could be that stuck up was beyond her. As the uniforms were leading Michelangelo away, he was screaming about society's lack of taste in art and how and how he would show everybody they were wrong, while the detectives just shook their heads. Seras was glad that this case was over, let the clown's lawyer deal with him, hopefully he would spend the rest of his life rotting in jail or get the noose. Lila and Charles didn't deserve to die for the sake of 'art'. There was no such thing as 'true' or 'real' art. True art came from within the artist and how they chose to express it was their right. The monstrosity, the misshapen broomstick that was presented at the exhibit would have a home in the lobby of the LMPD. The children of the primary school that had created had decided to donate their creation since it had helped catch the criminal. As she drove home, Seras was inspired to draw her cat Major and maybe even a couple of portraits of her co-workers, they may not come out masterpieces or be displayed for the world to see, but at least to her they would be art.

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: Hey readers! Just want to say thanks for sticking with me this far. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I am so dreadfully lazy and easily distracted. Hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Bon Apetite

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

 **SAPPHIREWYREN**

 **Ch. 7: Bon Appetite**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. (Do I gotta do this for every chapter?)**

 **Author's Note: Hi my readers sorry for taking so long in typing. Hope you are enjoying rereading my other fics while waiting for new ones to be posted. But on with the show!**

The increase in crime specifically homicides was not the only headache that the mayor of London had to deal with, there was the homeless. They were everywhere, in train stations, bus stops, parks, behind the dumpsters of stores or they could be seen shuffling down the street dragging large bags of only God knows what behind them. The sight of them was an eyesore for the average citizen and the smell was worse. Morning public commutes were made unbearable as if delays and cancellations weren't enough. But it was not as if the homeless enjoyed their situation, it was no picnic for them, the stares, the obviously loud comments and the stinginess. Would it kill to give even one pound? Or better yet a sandwich? But that was not to be and with more people becoming homeless, the city had to come up with ways to deal with the problem. The shelters were only temporary and the homeless were encouraged to use any resources availed to them to help with their situation. But all this was not easy, while some tried; many had been homeless for years and didn't know anything else and others given up on life altogether, so they didn't even bother to try. After several failed programs with the homeless, the government was not eager to fund anymore 'ideas' and the problem just seemed to get worse, as some of the homeless turned to crime from mugging all the way to homicide.

On one particular rainy day some of the homeless decided to camp out on the property of the affluent, so imagine the Mayor's face when he learned that there were several homeless squatting on his doorstep, outside the gate, but that's just semantics. He was not pleased in the least and it did not make things better that he had them arrested for trespassing. One of the homeless screamed into the news cameras, "The Mayor has all that space, why can't he share?!" This triggered a social war both online and off, some supported the homeless saying that the rich had large houses on sprawling amounts of land and others said that if wasn't fair for people who worked hard for their wealth shouldn't just give it up to a bunch of moochers no matter what their circumstances were, how would they learn if everything was just handed to them. Also they were reminded of the resources that were in place to help the homeless. So what did this have to do with our friends at the London Metropolitan Police Department, well remember that a certain captain was super rich and everyone was dying to know her opinion on the matter, some even making bets on what her opinion might be? Would she side with the affluent; seeing that she was raised rich and was the heir of a multi- million, nearing billion dollar empire? Or would she side with the common man, since she was a detective sworn to protect the public from criminals? However when Integra entered the squad room, everyone's courage failed them and no one dared to ask her. But apparently strange or questioning looks seemed to be the substitute and soon they began to bug the young captain. "What is with the bloody stares?" she demanded and of course everyone was smart enough not to answer or at least they hoped it was a rhetorical question. Integra rolled her eyes, "Don't just stand there ogling at me like a pack of idiots, you have work to do. I suggest you do it." The uniforms were not particularly happy as they had to make rounds to the properties of the affluent to round up any squatters, since the paid security had a penchant of getting violent. Walter followed Integra into her office with a hot cup of tea which as he placed on her desk said, "About the stares, sir…" Integra raised an impatient hand, "I don't have time for that."

"They wanted to know your opinion about the recent homeless crisis."

A pale blonde eyebrow was raised, "Now I wouldn't call it a crisis, Walter."

"So what is your opinion, sir?"

Integra stirred her spoon in the tea before taking several sips, all the while looking at Walter, after she put down the cup, "You already know my opinion on the matter, Walter."

"I hope that opinion on this matter allows you to do your job professionally" said Hortense, who was obviously eavesdropping. Hortense gave a sniff and said, "Captain, your last opinion didn't please those on top. Remember the higher ups have placed me to observe you and gauge your abilities…"

My opinion on the current events of the homeless and my job does not correlate Hortense, so if you would kindly shut the hell up, that would be most appreciated."

Hortense's face looked like as if someone came up behind her and slapped her butt. The auditor said nothing as she left the office, but she was scribbling on her note pad.

"Perhaps you should apologize, Sir" said Walter.

"Perhaps you've gone soft in the head, Walter" replied Integra with a chuckle as she continued to sip her tea.

 **Mayor's Office – 12:00 pm**

Peyton Houghton, mayor of London paced his office as his body guard Michael Doyle and his secretary Magdalene Potter watched quietly. Mayor Houghton was only five feet, but don't let his small stature fool you, on the inside he was a large as a grizzly bear and about as loud as one too. "The nerve of those filthy peasants, making my property their pig sty!" the man ranted.

"Those are citizens of London that you are…" started Magdalene nervously.

"I DON'T CARE! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!"

"You are going to be late for your lunch meeting with the governor, sir" said Michael blandly.

"How can I think about eating at this time when…when… that's it!"

Michael and Magdalene looked at each other, before asking in sync, "What's it?"

"Never mind, I have to make sure it is fail proof first. Now let's go, I don't want to be late for my lunch meeting." The body guard and the secretary could only follow the short man out of the office, if he had an idea, hopefully it would be a good one.

A couple of days later the mayor met several of his closest friends, several CEO's of food distribution companies and an odd assortment of what one would call 'Native-looking' people. These individuals were from the Niahehe Caves in Fiji and Houghton was wary about having them, buy when he learned that they could speak English and didn't mind looking 'more civilized' for the task at hand, the mayor was more than happy to include them. The six Fijians were code named; Butcher, Chef, Alpha, Beta, Waiter and Farmer, with the one called Waiter being the leader. It had taken several weeks to get these six to London with officials knowing and they preferred to be paid in cash. On paper it said that they worked for the Wholesome Meats food processing and distribution company so no blow back would be on the Mayor. Houghton gazed at the six and said, "Your part is the most important in this if this partnership is to work smoothly. All the facilities that you require are available to you at any time. Whatever you do, you must not be seen or caught. If you are this office can do nothing to help you." The six Fijians nodded, they understood the rules when they agree to the job and that's why they wanted to be paid in cash, it would make it harder to track the money trail. What they were about to do, Londoners at first would not understand, but it would be beneficial for all the citizens, soon they understand and even thank the mayor, Houghton knew there was no turning back.

Several weeks later on a rainy morning as Integra was being driven to work, she noticed that something seemed off, as if something was missing, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As the car drove past several stores, Integra told the driver to pull over, which did promptly, as well as opening the door and holding an umbrella over his employer's head. The place that Integra stood staring at intently was a alley where several homeless people would sleep and beg for money, in rain or shine. However on this particular day Integra noticed that it was empty, not even the ragged blanks used for bedding were there. The alley had been cleaned, but why? As the captain stood pondering the strange scene unbeknownst to her, across the street a dark skinned woman, with black tattoos on her face and a head full of beaded braids watched and pulled out a cell phone, "Boss, we may have a problem."

"What kind of problem, Alpha?" asked an accented voice of Waiter on the other end.

"Remember that lady cop that the mayor told us about? Captain Integra Hellsing? Well she's here right now checking out one of the spots that we cleansed. Let me kill her now."

"No, that will not do. If London's top cop goes missing, everyone will notice. For now just observe, if it looks like she's getting more involved, then we will ask Houghton how to proceed."

Alpha sighed as she slid the bone knife back into her sheath, where she had partially drawn it, "If you say so." As she hung up the phone, Alpha watched her surroundings as if looking for someone. When Alpha realized that she was staring into the sapphire glare of the detective. Her breath caught in her throat and for a minute she thought that she had been made. But the woman looked elsewhere, giving others the same icy glare before stepping back into the car. Alpha let out the breath she was holding; audibly. No wonder Houghton had concerns about Integra, she certainly did look like someone who if they caught wind of anything they perceived was wrong, they would not let go. Hopefully the woman wouldn't be a problem, but right now all Alpha could do was watch and see what Integra does.

 **London Metropolitan Police Department**

When Integra reached the LMPD headquarters she was not surprised to see Hortense standing there waiting for her, but she was surprised to see the man standing next to her: Detective Chief Inspector of the Missing Persons Division, Milo Franklin. Like Farguson, Franklin was a tall strapping man, but unlike Farguson, Franklin preferred to take a more active role and had a reputation of inserting himself in cases his detectives were working on, especially if they were understaffed. He hated sitting behind a desk doing paper work, claiming that his 6'5" frame was not built for that. Franklin also joked that he didn't want to get pale, though he was too dark to get pale.

"Ah, there you are Captain Hellsing" Franklin greeted in his soft voice. "Ms. Tunston was just telling me how you call her 'Horse Sense'." The young captain smirked, "I will apologize to the next horse I meet, such mindless insults are unacceptable." While Franklin chuckled, Hortense said a shrill voice, "You should be apologizing to me!" After a short moment of silence, Franklin gave Integra an expectant look as if he was asking if she would apologize to Hortense. In turn the captain gave the man a raised eyebrow that clearly said "Hell no" and Franklin had to laugh.

"On a serious note, I will be invading your space for a time, if you don't mind, Captain."

"My people deal with dead victims, one of yours was killed?"

"As a matter of fact, yes he was. Just got word from the ME, she ruled his death as a homicide. I figure I might as well bring this case to the best homicide squad in London."

"You do know that flattery will get you nowhere with me, right?"

"It's not flattery if it's true."

"I guess we could have a chat in my office."

"Lead the way" Franklin grinned while holding the elevator and laughed when Integra called out to Hortense, "Don't dawdle, Horse Sense, some of us have actual jobs to do." Hortense huffed at the comment before getting on the elevator. When they reached the sixth floor, Hortense said to Franklin, "Sir I must warn you that Captain's Hellsing's team can be very unprofessional." Integra rolled her eyes and on entering the squad room, the first to greet the trio was Sam who gave a smirk; "Hey Captain Sexy Legs, who's the tall hunk of dark chocolate? He better not be your boyfriend? Can I take a nibble?" Franklin was floored, but more was to come. Alucard took Integra's hand and kissing it purred, "My beautiful Captain, how was your night? You are looking radiant this morning?" Pip came out of the kitchen and said. "The boss lady got a boyfriend? It's not Alucard, is it?"

"Hell no" replied Sam. "He's never seen her legs."

At least Walter and Seras were professional, while Hortense wore a look that said 'I told you so'. Franklin could only say, "They are a lively bunch."

"This is what I get to come in to every morning" sighed Integra. Seras shook hands with Franklin and said "I'm Detective Seras Victoria, sorry about my co-workers, they're all weird."

"Hey no sucking up to the Captain's boyfriend" said Pip.

"The next one to say that gets a stapler to the head!"

"So are you two going to go to the office now" asked Sam suggestively.

"Is it always like this?" Franklin asked Integra.

"They are actually behaving today" was the captain's answer.

"Show him that sexy scar on your calf, Captain Hot Pants."

Alucard looked surprised, "What is she talking about?"

"When did she see your legs?" Franklin regretted the question two seconds after asking it.

"Twice actually, but that is beside the point."

When the room quieted down, Franklin began, "I am Detective Chief Inspector Miles Franklin of the Missing Persons Division. I am sure you are all wondering why I am here."

"You are…" Pip started.

"No, I am not Captain Hellsing's boyfriend. I am here because one of my squads has a case that would benefit from both divisions working together." This got the detectives' attention and they decided that one of the conference rooms would be a good place to have the conversation. A thumb drive was inserted into a port and a picture of a dirty, grizzled looking man, along with some information. "This is Benjamin Adler, age 32. He was missing until a couple of days ago when his body was found. As I told Captain Hellsing earlier that the M.E. ruled it as a homicide."

"According to this file, it says he was homeless" said Seras. "Who was looking for him to report him missing?"

"He had a brother named Asa, who didn't know he was homeless for several years. He tried to get Ben off the streets, but it didn't work," answered Franklin.

"You mean this guy wanted to sleep in train stations and eat out of garbage cans?" asked Pip.

"I guess after years of being homeless, the victim didn't know anything else. Mental deterioration could have been a factor." Franklin tapped the touch screen module on the table and a second picture of the victim appeared. "The ME said a single bullet through the back killed him. It was at least several yards away" explained the chief.

"He was running from someone and for a single bullet to kill him, the shooter knows what they were doing" said Sam.

"Yes" agreed Franklin "The bullet that was found in Ben is a standard 9mm and that could be fired from a large assortment of guns."  
"Find that gun would take a long time" said Seras.

"Did Asa notice anyone or anything unusual when he last saw his brother?" asked Dara.

"He did mention a white van, but he was only able to give partial plate numbers. However he did say this about Ben." Franklin touched the module again and a hologram of a man sitting at a table across two detectives popped up and the audio began to play, "…Ben was a saint, always helping someone. Ben was too nice to everyone. He was too kind to be a cop and too squeamish to be a doctor. He didn't have enemies. I remember when we were kids and tried to teach ourselves how to pick pockets, Ben was very bad at it and swore off stealing."

"Did he have any problems with the other homeless?" asked one detective.

"Not that I knew of. He was the 'turn the other cheek' kind of guy. If there was a problem, he never told me, so it must not have been that serious…or at least that's what I thought."

On the hologram, Asa could be seen writing on a piece of and handing it to the detectives. "These are the places Ben usually stays…I checked them already but…maybe you guys find him…"

"We're going to need that list" said Integra.

"But we already…" started Franklin, but was interrupted by the captain's rain hand, "A second pair of eyes couldn't hurt." Franklin obliged and each pair of detectives went to a place written, while Integra decided to take Franklin on a 'tour' of sorts. The tour was made up of several places where the homeless used to congregate. "For the last couple of weeks this must have been happening and I just noticed it this morning" explained Integra shaking her head.

"And it looks so clean, who would do that?" asked Franklin. "Who would go through the trouble?"

"It would seem that you have a larger missing persons case on your hands."

"It would seem so" the chief nodded. Meanwhile across the street Alpha made another call and the mayor was present to hear it. "That cop is back with another one. Just let me take them both out, it will be quick and silent."

Houghton sighed; "And it will be in broad daylight."

"I can wait until nightfall."

"No, I have a better plan, one that will allow us to continue and it will be sure to stop that detective."

"I hope so, she seems determined."

Houghton chuckled, "I own all the police in London, if I wanted to I could make their lives hell. If Integra wants to keep her job, she will do as I say." As Integra and Franklin were headed back to headquarters, the chief asked, "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"All the time" answered Integra grimly.

Houghton sighed again as he hung up the phone, he had spent the last ten minutes convincing Alpha not to kill Integra. He was hoping that the captain would not be a problem, but she was proving to be too honest. Whatever case she was working on kept leading her back to the same place or Integra probably felt the need to review it. Houghton didn't want to have to dispose of Integra because that would certainly be noticeable, but it was getting harder due to the detective's persistence. For the better part of the week, Integra and her team investigated places where Ben and other homeless people used to make their homes. They even checked out numerous homeless shelters, where they found that regulars went missing. However Houghton had another plan, hopefully this would get Integra to back off the case completely.

At the beginning of the new week, after several fruitless leads and dead end searches, Seras rushed into Integra's office and exclaimed, "Someone just turned themselves in for the murder of Bed Adler." When Integra reached the interrogation room and saw a man that was handcuffed to the metal table, through the one way window. The man looked nervous and fidgety and he nearly wet himself when he saw the blue eyed imposing woman entered the room.

"Kindly repeat what you told me to Captain Hellsing" demanded Franklin. The man took several deep breaths before telling his story. "I was walking home about 1 in the morning, when some homeless attacked me. He must not have known that I would fight back , cuz after I punched him, he ran. I was gonna call the police, but when I reached into my pocket my wallet was gone, so I chased after him." The man took another deep breath before continuing, "The attack must have been some kind of trick so he can pick my pocket. So I was yelling for the guy to stop, but he kept running, so I took out my gun and shot him. I only wanted to him to stop running….I ain't mean to kill him!"

"Where'd you get the gun?" asked Franklin.

"I…I found it in a park several months ago…thought it would make me look cool, so I kept…"

"Where is it now" asked Integra dryly.

"I tossed it in the sewer that night"

"How convenient."

The chief pushed a legal pad and pen towards the man, "You may write now confession and sign it."

Back in the squad room, the detectives found information about the 'killer', "His name is Arnold Michaels, thirty-two years old. No siblings, both parents died and single" informed Alucard.

"He did some time in prison, twice for illegal drug possession. He is supposed to be on parole, so this just makes it worse for him" added Seras.

Sam tapped her fingers on her desk as she said, "The fool was never able to hold down a job, several months on a construction site, another stint at a manufacture plant building cars and a cashier at several stores. His bank account makes the homeless look rich. He is behind on his rent, about two seconds from being evicted."

"Perhaps he wanted a free place to stay, so jail was a desperate option" said Dara.

Integra snorted derisively, "His confession is pure nonsense. There is more shit in his story then a backed up toilet."

"But you have a confession" said Franklin as he walked into the room.

"The lad does not look like the type to have a gun, let alone use it with the type of accuracy that was used to kill Mr. Adler" said Walter calmly.

"When I walked into that room, I literally saw his balls run out of there. If you want to find, I would suggest you search the rubbish pile in the back of the building" smirked Integra. Pip and Alucard snickered at the statement, meanwhile Franklin looked did not look amused.  
"There are too many holes in his story or at the very least none of it makes sense," said Seras. "Ben's brother said that he would never hurt anyone. Why now?"

"Perhaps he got desperate" answered Franklin.

"When he had a brother that had no problem taking him in?" asked Integra. "Or are you going to say that Ben didn't want to impose?"

"I won't pretend to know the psyche of a homeless man."

"Also tossing the gun in the sewer is way too convenient" said Pip. "Michaels said he kept the gun because he wanted to 'look cool'. Though that is a pretty sad reason for a man who is thirty two years old, that is something a child would say."

"Either way, you have your confession. You have the killer on a platter…"

"What about the other missing homeless people?" interrupted Sam.

"That is where my team comes in" said Franklin as if he would rather not have this conversation. "And until they are reported, we can do nothing for them."

"So you're saying, we should do nothing and leave them to whatever unholy fate that awaits them?" growled Integra.

"Why do you even care about a bunch of homeless people anyway, Captain Hellsing? You're practically richer than everyone in this damn building!" yelled Franklin. "Don't pretend to care now!"

Everyone in the squad room was stunned into quiet at the unexpected outburst from the normally quiet chief. No one knew how to respond, not even Integra. At the moment a uniform walked in and asked to speak to Franklin. After a couple of minutes of hushed talking outside, Franklin went back into the room and said; "This case is over, Captain Hellsing, shut it down. That is an order from the higher ups."

"I get it now, how much were you paid?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't paid anything, Hellsing."

"Yet you seem eager for this case to be closed and done with. You know that I will find out if you received a single pound outside your paycheck."

"I was not paid, by anyone. Besides you know it's against the policy to use police resources to find out information about employees bank accounts unless absolutely necessary or ordered to do so by a higher ranking officer, Captain."

Integra grinned around the cigarillo that she just lit, "Police resources? You forgot how rich I am."

"This case is closed" repeated Franklin. "The order came from higher up."

"Really now? How high up?"

"The mayor's office. You already heard the confession. Mayor Houghton wants this case closed."

"What does he have to do with this case?"

"He wants it closed since the killer have been caught."

"Well that's too bad, I think he should stick to his own job. There is no way that pathetic excuse of a man, Michaels is the killer."  
"Please Hellsing, the mayor is…"

"What? I'll tell you what the mayor is. He is…"

"Please finish that sentence Captain Integra Hellsing and see how long your job lasts" said Houghton. Everyone turned to see the Mayor in the doorway. However they were more stunned when Integra picked up a chair walked over to the short man and placed it in front of him. She then sat in it and stuck her face in his and said, "The mayor is a lying wet sack of shit."

"This case is closed, Captain Hellsing. But I admit you do have guts."

"No, this case is over when I say it's over, not you. I suggest you go back to what you're good at, lying and kissing ass."

The mayor narrowed his eyes, "I will not stand for this disrespect, captain. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you do what you're good at and follow orders. If you don't, you can kiss your job goodbye."

"I did not get to where I am by following orders."

"Well you better learn, I'd hate to have to cut your career short, Hellsing" and with that the mayor walked out.

"Now what?" asked Pip "That confession sounded too hinky."

"And the mayor showing up makes it more suspicious" replied Sam.

"This case is done" said Franklin sternly. "I'm sure there are open cases that you should be dealing with."

"Do not tell my detectives what to do, Franklin. There are a pair of balls missing with your name on them, you should go and find them." The look Franklin gave Integra could make a pumpkin shrivel, but he left without a word.

"Well they broke up", whispered Sam. Alucard sighed, "They were never actually going out. My lovely captain would never go out with a man who would drop a case because a dwarf says so."

"Why do you keep saying 'my' she's not going out with you either" said Pip.

"What about this case, is it closed?" asked Seras nervously.

"No, we keep going. We go back the case with Ben Adler, I know we are missing something and that little prick Arnold Michaels is obviously working with the mayor."

"Well the mayor is refusing to let anyone talk to the chap, so we will get nothing out him" said Walter.

"That midget is a crafty one" said Sam. "I'll give him that."

"He just didn't count on Arnie's story being complete bollocks" grinned Dara.

With Houghton hiding Arnold, even though he 'confessed' and Chief Franklin ass deep in his pocket, as Integra put it, the 1st Homicide had to scour over the evidence that they were allowed access to, which hindered their investigation. This pissed off the entire team off royally, but apparently the brass did not want to mess with the mayor.

Almost two weeks later when the 1st Division were in the middle eating their lunch of hamburgers, which Integra was just staring at them middle with a disgusted look, on the TV Houghton was holding a press conference in front of a large brick building. "Here we have gathered many of the homeless from off the streets to give them a safe place to eat and a warm place to take shelter. I believe that every person in London should have a place to call home and this facility will be for the homeless. We expect to open 50 more with the generous donations from many companies." The mayor went into detail the care and therapy that the members would receive and inviting people to come and see the amenities. Sam looked around asked, "Hey, where's Baby Cakes?" The captain was nowhere to be seen, even her office was empty.

"She's like some kind of ninja" said Pip.

"That explains why we never see her coming" replied Sam looking around as if expecting Integra to pop up at any moment.

Walter chuckled, "Make you want to be more careful about those 'pet names' of yours, Sam." The detectives went back to eating lunch; they figured that eventually Integra would be back and tell them where she went. The only person not happy was Hortense because she was supposed to be attached to the hip with the captain while she was on the clock. "She did this on purpose!" seethed the short woman.

"I wish she could have taken me" said Alucard mournfully."

"Captain Hellsing knows this is against protocol!"

The other detectives rolled their eyes and Seras said, "Don't worry, Hortense, Captain Hellsing will be fine."

"You are to refer to me as Ms. Tunston, Detective Victoria. We are not on a first name basis and we are certainly not friends."

"You don't have to be so mean. Do you even have friends?"

While the detectives and Ms. Tunston stewed back at headquarters, Integra made her way to the new homeless facility, perhaps there would be answers to the case. Houghton has so wanted her to drop the case, but Integra would get answers even if she had to wring them out of the mayor himself. Reports from various newspapers, magazines and news channels fired questions at the mayor like bullets at a firing range and sometimes Houghton was amazed at himself at the way he smoothly answered them. And like the nosy journalists they were of course they had to get pictures and ask the inhabitants questions. Houghton had said that those who were related to any of the inhabitants were to see the facility aptly named Second Chance, to visit or even take them home. Houghton smiled to herself, his plan was going well, and nothing could ruin it now. Then he saw _her_ strolling into the building. What the devil was she doing here? This was not going to be good, he needed to deal with the woman before she went around snooping for answers or worst scaring the weak minded into answering her questions. He strode over to the detective and with a fake, plastic grin and grated, "Why Captain Hellsing, I didn't know that you would be here."

"Well when you extended that invitation, I felt obligated."

The mayor leaned closer to Integra and whispered in a harsh way: "I thought I told you to drop the case. Are you hard headed?"

"I am not hard headed, Houghton" said Integra. "And what makes you think I am here to working a case? Should I be? Besides you invited people to look around, so that's what I am doing."

Houghton ground his teeth; he was beginning to really hate this woman. "Search her. Take her badge and her service weapon." The captain smirked as she raised her arms, "Just don't get grabby. I don't like grabby." After getting the all clear, Houghton turned to his bodyguard Doyle and said, "You are to follow Captain Hellsing and don't let her out of your sight. We wouldn't want her to get lost, now would we?" Integra had to chuckle at the Mayor's 'concern' for her safety and she did not miss when Houghton said in a low voice to her new escort, "Make sure she speaks to no one." Doyle could only nod, if Integra wanted to talk to someone, he would be hard pressed to stop her. "Well shall we get this tour started?"  
"This is not some game; these people are here to get help. However at this moment, the Mayor doesn't really have the trust of the homeless people and if they are here, it could be against their will, which could be classed as kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. That would give me probable cause to get a warrant to search this place and question its inhabitants." The bodyguard went pale and Integra took another drag of her cigar before saying, "But I'm sure nothing illegal is happening here, right?"

"Do you always have to do that?" growled Doyle.

"Do what?"

"Being a bitch."

"It's a God given gift; I'd be a fool not to use it."

Doyle did not know or want to respond to here, so he swain nothing and the two walked in silence. He noticed how Integra took in every detail of the rooms, such as the kitchens, bedrooms, dining areas and the lounge rooms. This was a bad idea, Doyle thought to himself, letting the captain to have free range of the place. He knew that she did not have to actually speak to the inhabitants to know what they were thinking. Right now many of them were confused as to why they were there and some had made an attempt to leave. Nurses and facilitators calmed them down with promises that it was only temporarily and a warm meal and if that didn't work, a sedative. Integra and Doyle were coming in from the gardens when they saw a large metal door guarded by armed security. As Integra approached, Doyle said, "You're not allowed in there and although she said nothing the captain's face demanded an explanation, so he gave one: "Some of the residents proved to be a danger to themselves and others , hiding weapons in their clothes and attacking the staff and their fellows. Only staff security and specialized doctors go in there, to try and help them." Integra seemed satisfied with the explanation Doyle gave her because she nodded and said, "That's understandable" and said nothing more about the restricted area.

Integra could tell the bodyguard was lying through his teeth, but she knew that letting him know would not get anything done and that he would report everything that happened on their 'tour' to Houghton. The man's first mistake was trying to shut down the murder case of Ben Adler. His second error was letting her inside the farce of a facility called Second Chances. Integra had a feeling that whatever the Mayor was hiding had to be linked to the building where she was at the moment. Houghton thought that he could hide his dirty deeds in plain sight with all the press taking pictures because no one would suspect anything. When Doyle decided that Integra had seen enough, he led her to front doors where the media was still buzzing around trying to get a story for their respective company of the Mayor's kindness and generosity. As she was passing through the sea of inane questions and cameras, Integra felt as if someone had put something in her pocket. She would worry about that later because one reporter asked, "Captain Hellsing, is it true that the Mayor called you hard headed and can you elaborate on that? Why would he call you that?" Integra grinned as she answered, "I called him lying wet sack of shit, but you ask Houghton for details." Before the reporter could ask her what she meant, Integra disappeared.

 **Big Ben Park- 11:00pm**

The night air was brisk as it blew through the trees and lifted the damp, limp leaves in swirls on the ground. The rain had stopped several hours before leaving the smell of water and wetness in its wake. Very few people were in the park at the late hour, so the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nocturnal creatures and the horns and engines of the traffic that whizzed up. The park had been created ten years ago as that people had a quiet place to admire the magnificence of the Big Ben clock tower. Tonight its beauty was no different, large spot light installed into the ground shone all the way to the top of the 315 foot structure, shining brilliantly on the four faces. Many people thought that Big Ben was the name of the tower, when it was in fact the name of the largest of four bells inside the tower. As the bells rang out signaling that it was 11:15, Integra took a look at the note that had been slipped, the message read; "Meet me at the Big Ben Park-East End. I have what you are looking for." No name or any identifiers to tell Integra who it was that gave it to her. The note wasn't handwritten, but typed; whoever it was wanted to make sure that they couldn't be traced. Even though both paper and ink could be traces to their manufactures and then to the stores they were shipped to. Judging by the fact that the unknown person chose to meet at Big Ben Park, meant that they work or live nearby. Then searching for customer lists of who bought the ink and the paper in the last month or recently would be the next step to finding the person. However this would be a long and tedious process, so taking the person's word and viewing whatever information they had to make sure it was legitimate was a better idea. Speaking of mysterious person,, Integra saw the person approach but couldn't tell who it was or even if they were male or female. They wore dark bulky clothes and a scarf and hood covered their face. Without saying anything they thrust a small brown envelope into her hand and sprinted into a waiting taxi that sped off.

By the feeling of the package, Integra knew it was a thumb drive and it most likely contained the dirty secret behind Adler's murder and the missing homeless people. Juts then, four more people approached the captain. They had been following Integra and saw the handoff. One of the four was Alpha, who had been keeping her eye on Integra, she wore black tight leathers decorated with ornamental bones, whether they were human or animal was anyone's guess; she also wielded her serrated bone knife that she so wanted to stick in Integra. Three more people were with her, all men; they too wore leather and bone and had black tattoos on their faces. They wielded large clubs made of bone and wood.

"You four are the ugliest circus clowns I have ever seen" smirked Integra.

"Give us the package and you may live to see morning" said Alpha in an icy tone.

"I have seen you following me for several months. Does girl on girl stalking get you off?" The four Fijians looked at one another surprised that Integra knew that they have been trailing her, but they had been warned by the may0r that she was extremely intelligent and underestimating her would be a huge mistake.

"Give us the package and we will kill you quickly." growled Beta "There are four of us and only one of you. Don't make this harder for yourself."

"Actually there are two of us" said Integra as a slender blond hair young man stepped out of the shadows.

How did they not see him?

The detective tossed the package to the boy, who then threw several homemade smoke bombs covering everything in a thick black fog. All four Fijians lunged, two towards, Alpha and Beta going for Integra and the other two tried to grab the boy, but he slipped away as the smoke choked them. When the fog cleared, Integra was a prisoner and the boy nowhere to be seen.

"Who was the brat?" yelled Chef.

"You're going to have to ask more politely than that" said Integra. Alpha gave the detective a savage grin, "Don't worry, we have ways to make you talk, bitch."

Schrodinger had never been so scared in his life, ok there were other times, but this definitely was on his top ten list. He also never ran so fast in his life. When Captain Hellsing came to him and told him her plan, he thought that she had gone crazy. As much as he had wanted to say no, Schrodinger knew he couldn't because she had saved his life and he still felt as if he hadn't yet repaid her. And so now the eighteen year old German boy ran through the streets of London headed towards address that the captain had drilled into his head earlier that evening. People shouted in anger as the teen almost ran into them and several cars screeched to a halt with horns blaring, even as Schrodinger slid across the hood of a car like in those spy movies, but did not have time to think about how cool it was. When he arrived at the building, he didn't even bother getting on the elevator, but ran all the way up to the sixth floor and to the apartment door where he banged on the door shouting' "Detective Tepes! Are you there? It's important! Open up!" The door opened up and Schrodinger found himself looking up a tall man and if one could pull off the expressions of pissed off and tired at the same time, Alucard did it perfectly.

"What is it, boy? This had better be _very_ important."

"It is" panted Schrodinger. "Captain Hellsing has been taken!" Alucard dragged the boy inside and closed the door. "Who took her? Where? Why?" Schrodinger recalled the plan that Integra came up with and he gave Alucard the package and a cell phone, which the detective stared at for a couple of minutes before he started pacing. "Why didn't she tell me? I would have stopped her from this foolishness. I might have told her that there might have been a better way."

"That's why she didn't tell you" remarked Schrodinger who shrank from Alucard's glare. "She …she also said to not to do anything…um…anything stupid like 'rescue her' by yourself…." Alucard ignored Schrodinger and turned on the cellphone, in the contacts menu there was only one number under the name 'Dial Me', which Alucard did. After several beeps the message on the screen said 'Transmitting Data…' followed by a flashing screen. A map with a large red dot as well as the messages 'Target located' and 'Play recording'. On the recording Alucard and Schrodinger could hear Integra say; "Alucard do not so anything stupid like trying to rescue me by yourself, gather the rest of the squad. That's why you're on a team, you big idiot." The recording stopped and Schrodinger said sheepishly, "Told ya." Alucard glared at the boy again and said; "Just who are you anyway?"

"A fried of Captain Hellsing's."

The detective sighed, "I might as well wake up the others."

 **A warehouse somewhere in London 12:55pm**

Butcher looked down at the slender blonde woman handcuffed to the chair and grunted; she was harder to break than he had anticipated. Her bronze face marred by bruises, cuts and sweat, her ribs injured and some even probably broken and she still said nothing. The two Fijians had demanded to know who the unknown boy's identity and where he was. They also wanted to know who gave her the information on the mayor, but they were stonewalled by a sarcastic answer every time. This only made them angrier, this should have been easy, wasn't this detective one of those rich snobs? Why wasn't she crying, begging them to stop or even offering large sums of money? She didn't even resist when they had taken her prisoner.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time, Hellsing. Where is that boy and who leaked the details to our plans?" demanded Farmer.

"If I didn't tell before, why would I tell you now, you third world piece of trash?" was Integra's answer.

"I say we start pulling teeth" sneered Alpha nastily, "Or nails, bet she will be more cooperative."

"Get your own teeth, you cannibalistic bitch" grinned Integra. Alpha took the captain's face in a tight grip and snarled, "What did you say?"

"You twats are cannibals, I am right? Correct me if I am, but the mayor bought you here to deal with the homeless problem. So you kidnap them, kill them and package them as meat. All this time London has been eating people instead of actual meat." This earned Integra another punch to the face, which broke her glasses and blackened an eye even more. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Alpha looked at Farmer who the leader and said "We should kill her now."

"I second that" agreed Chef, "she knows too much."

"We should wait for Houghton…" Waiter started to say.

"No!" shouted Alpha. "We kill her now and feast on her flesh!"

"Whatever was in that package is probably on its way to the police" stated Waiter." I say we tell Houghton that we did our part." Farmer pointed to Alpha, Beta, Butcher and Chef and told them to stand guard outside, while he and Waiter went to the mayor to tell him the news. Houghton would be so pissed.

 **Streets of London**

An army of police cars and Special Tactical Forces armored vans raced through the streets of London following one car in particular. Alucard had called the rest of the squad and at the moment they were following the map to find their leader. The number on the phone had connected to one of the many military satellites that Hellsing Inc. had launched into space several years ago. The signal relayed to the GPS tracker located in the crucifix that Integra always wore around her neck. Seras opted to drive because the state that Alucard was in led her to the conclusion that it would be a bad idea to let him drive. "If these fools who captured my beautiful captain hurt one hair on her head, I will castrate them!" growled Alucard.

"The signal hasn't moved so that's a good thing" said Seras as she took a sharp left.

"Concentrate on driving" said Pip "and it could also be a bad thing, she could…"

"Don't say it! I'll rip your tongue out!"

"Calm down, Alucard, the captain can handle herself" reassured Seras.

 **Warehouse Somewhere in London- Again**

Being punched hurt like hell, Integra was pretty sure of that because of the look of pain people had on their face when they were punched, especially if she had punched them herself. Those savage idiots thought that she cave a after a couple of blows and were clearly disappointed when she hadn't. When simple punches didn't work they had resorted to large clubs made of wood and human bone. Though she was sure they cracked several ribs, Integra was resolved to say nothing, even as she spat out blood and was pretty sure that these crazed cannibal were going to kill her. Death by cannibal was not something that Integra wanted. Right now the 1st Division squad would be on their way to their captain's location; Schrodinger was smart kid, so there would be no hiccups in Integra's plan. Except if she didn't survive the beating the brutes were giving her. Houghton however did not think his plan through, even if the whole of London bought his "helping the homeless by creating a specialized shelter for them" shtick, Integra would not be dissuaded. The dwarfed bastard couldn't even throw her off the trail properly. Even the imbecilic heathens couldn't even do their job properly, the smart thing to do would have been to cripple her. Integra sighed as she got up painfully from the chair, went to the door where the four Fijians stood outside and knocked; "The handcuffs came off, I think you need to tighten them." Beta ran into the room but didn't make it far before he was laid out with the chair. Yep Houghton would be pissed.

The cavalcade of SWAT and police officers stormed the warehouse where the signal was located. On the scene was a black van, nothing else, everything was quiet. Inside the warehouse also showed no signs of life. The police and SWAT checked each room, calling out "Clear!" for each room that was empty, until someone shouted, "I found her!" The squad rushed into the room to see Integra, bruised and bloodied, but smoking a cigarillo and four Fijians in a pile, unconscious, with a broken chair nearby. The captain chuckled at the worried looks on her team's faces and said; "I'd thought I'd be here all year, what took you so long?"

"Captain, we were so worried!" exclaimed Seras. "I didn't think we'd find you."

"Why didn't you tell us about the plan?" asked Alucard, upset that his 'lovely leader' didn't include him.

"You would have tried to talk me out of it" sighed Integra "and then you'd pout and be pissed at me when I didn't listen to you."

"You could have been seriously injured or killed!"

"Alucard, you need to have more faith in your abilities as a detective, I trusted you." This appeased Alucard, while Seras asked with tears in her eyes, "Can I hug you, Sir?"

"I have this gut feeling that even if I say no, you're going to hug me anyway." Seras took that a yes and hugged Integra, but had to cut it short when the captain winced in pain. As the four Fijians were secured, Sam saw the discarded handcuffs and asked, "So Sweet cheeks how'd you escape the handcuffs?"

Integra looked quite uncomfortable as she answered; "I'd rather not say."

"Awww come on boss," pleaded Pip "I'm dying to know."

"That's a secret I'm taking to the grave."

 **LMPD-1** **St** **Division Squad Room- 10:30 pm**

The contents on the drive were one out of a meat filled nightmare and that was putting it mildly. A person narrated the mayor's 'solution' to the growing homeless population. The Fijian cannibals were hired by Houghton and were tasked to kidnap any homeless person by any means necessary, which were mostly Alpha and Beta's jobs. They would lure their prey with the promises of food and a warm place to sleep, and if that didn't work, they would drug them. They were then bought to the one named Farmer whose job it was to fatten them up with three high protein meals a day. Farmer also made sure that they were healthy and cleaned them up. Those who were sick were killed and tossed into an incinerator. When the prey was the ideal weight, it was Butcher and Chef's turn. Butcher would slaughter them, the way a butcher would kill a pig or cow, sending Chef the cuts of meat to choose from for Chef to cook. Chef was a superb cook and if he hadn't decided to live a life of crime, he could have been great. The 'meat' was served up by Waiter to those who wanted to try something and exotic. But serving man a la homeless to rich people was not the only idea that Houghton had. CEOs and owners of several meat packing companies did not mind using the homeless as ground meat or processed canned meat. For the last several weeks the people of London had been eating human. After the narrative, visual footage from a hidden body camera could be seen. The wearer followed the Fijians as they herded a group of homeless towards a giant meat grinder. Every time the group tried to turn back, they received painful electric shocks, which steered them back towards the grinder and then their doom. The cannibals spoke in their own language, mostly because they did not trust the bearer of the camera. Another video revealed the places where many of the victims were killed and the gray stone stalls where they were hosed down and cleaned. There many more videos and images of the process of how the homeless ended up on the plates of Londoners.

Even though all of this information would get the cannibals a long time in prison, evidence that Mayor Houghton was aware of what happened was needed. It came in the form of another video, where he gave out the assignments to the Fijians , even telling them what times they could get their victims without being seen. Houghton also told the group not to contact him unless it was extremely importance and promising that they would not be found out.

After reviewing several hours of video and audio, plus hundreds of images, copies of contracts and emails, the detectives of the 1st Division sat in numb silence, processing what they have just learned. That was all they could absorb as many in the squad room made repeated trips to the toilet. After seeing what was on the thumb drive, Integra was glad she was a vegetarian, but she knew that most of London would be tossing their cookies for many days to come. Now the detectives would pay the Mayor a visit and hopefully the two remaining cannibals would be there. After all it wasn't like they could leave the country without the help of the Mayor.

 **Mayor's Office-12:30 pm**

Were all savages this stupid? Perhaps this was the reason they still lived in huts and took a shit in a hole dug in the ground. Somehow Captain Hellsing got evidence of his 'homeless solution' and then the cannibalistic idiots decided to kidnap the detective, instead of informing him. He would have found a better solution to deal with Hellsing. To make matters worse, she escaped, taking out four of the six. Now police were swarming over the facilities, looking for evidence and taking statements from the victims. If these moronic savages were smart, they would have kept his name out of their conversations. Even if they did mention him; who would believe a bunch of savages anyway? His lawyers would tear them to shreds in court. Now the two who called themselves Waiter and Farmer were in his office looking to him to clean up their mess. Perhaps there was time to call and have a talk to Captain Hellsing, maybe a promotion would be best, and he'd fire anyone of her choosing.

"Magdalene, get Captain Hellsing on the phone ASAP!" Just then the door opened and in walked Integra with several uniformed officers. "I would prefer we have this conversation face to face."

The mayor smiled nervously and gestured to one of the chairs, "Please, take a seat. We can talk like civilized people."

"Unlike the brutes you hired for your sick plan? I just wanted to say that I always knew that you were scum, but this surprised even me."

"I don't know…"

"I'm going to have to stop you before you tell whatever asinine lie you had planned. We already have all the evidence we need to see that you are in a small cell for a long time."

"Who was it? Who told you these lies?!"

"Right now that is none of your concern. You should be worried about your roommates for tonight; I hear they really hate politicians.

The Mayor and his cohorts were handcuffed and dragged out of the office. Once outside, Houghton tried to cover his face as reporters tried to get pictures of him. As he was placed into a waiting van, Houghton turned back to see the captain give him a small wave. "I'll see that you are fired, Hellsing! Your career is done, I tell you!" The disgraced Mayor's face was all over the evening news. The heads of companies that had gone along the plan, were fired. After hearing that the people of London that for the last couple of months they were eating humans, insults were not the only thing that was hurled.

 **LMPD- 1st Division Squad Room**

"So the last hamburger I had was a homeless man?" asked Pip looking queasy.

"I had a medium rare steak last week" said Alucard, who looked a shade of pale green.

"It's highly possible" said Walter who also looked unwell.

"If you are all thinking of throwing up, I'd rather you not, these floors were just waxed" sighed Integra.

"How come you're not sickened?" asked Seras.

"Oh, I'm sickened, I just don't eat meat unless it's killed and cooked in front of me."

"So that means almost never."

"Pretty much."

"I still can't believe he would that he would do that. He seemed like a good man" said Dara.

"All politicians are good at wearing masks" scoffed Integra, "It's why I don't like them. Now we have to wait and see which clown replaces him."

A couple of days later, a trial date for Houghton and his conspirators was set and the entire country went on a vegetarian diet for months. Basil asked "Some of those meat packing, weren't they export? We've been feeding other countries our homeless people." "Some other countries can afford to lose some weight" said Integra.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this came out so late. I have been busy and lazy at the same time. But the good news is that now that I am working closer to home, I will be able to write more- hopefully, and I would hate to make promises about early uploads. Ok see ya in the next chapter.


	8. Moving On

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

 **SAPPHIREWYREN**

 **Ch.8: M0ving On**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing….doggone it!**

"I quit."

Those were two words that Detective Chief Inspector of the Homicide Division Peter Fargason never thought that would ever come out of the Captain of the 1st Division of Homicide Integra Hellsing's mouth. He had thought that she would have to be forced to retire years later, even after making her way up the ranks. But there was the twenty-five-years-old woman placing her badge on his desk. It would be a terrible thing for the department to lose one of the best detectives in London. Once any other law enforcement agency found out that Integra quit, they might try and recruit her. "Are you sure this is what you want, Integra?" The young woman replied, "Who knows? I may come to regret it, but at this moment, it's definitely what I want."

"What about your team?"

"They're big kids, they can handle themselves" and with that Integra left the office, while Fargason looked at the badge sadly.

 **1** **st** **Division Homicide Squad Room**

"SHE WHAT?!" bellowed Alucard. Hortense nodded her head quickly as she took several steps back, "Chief Fargason told me when I arrived." Seras had just entered asked "What happened?" But Alucard sat at his desk looking as if someone just killed his puppy.

"Sir Hellsing quit" repeated Hortense.

"WHAT?!"

"Why must everyone yell?" groaned the auditor covering her ears. Pip and Sam sat on the couch looking sullen, "How could Sweet Cheeks just abandon me?" Walter entered the squad room and Hortense pleaded, "Please don't shout, Walter, but Captain Hellsing quit this morning." Surprisingly the older man did not look shocked or sad, but more thoughtful. "Hmm, I had thought it would have been a few more years." Everyone's eyes were one him, "What do you mean?" asked Seras slowly. Walter took off his coat before turning to the detectives and said, "Captain Hugh Islands had tried to talk Sir Hellsing out of being a police officer when she was younger, to no avail, as you could see."

"Wait you mean the former leader of the 1st Division, that Captain Islands?" asked Alucard.

Walter nodded, "He knew that Sir Hellsing was too honest for this place with its constricting rules and its corrupt politics. However he let her join to see for herself. Meanwhile in the background, Islands and I have been working on a major project: creating a private investigation firm under the Hellsing Incorporation." Everyone looked shocked and then Pip spoke, "Who's going to be in charge of?" Walter raised an eyebrow and asked "Have any of you wondered why you were place in this division?

"Because we are awesome?" answered Sam.

"Well yes. You all would do whatever it takes to protect the people of this city. No matter what it takes. Sometimes the justice system doesn't work and the one we have can be manipulated by the rich and powerful. Just look at Mayor Houghton, he's already working on an appeal despite the fact that he had hundreds of homeless people killed and fed them to the citizens of London."

"So you're saying that there has to be a new brand of justice on those who would not receive it because they are rich pricks?" asked Seras. Walter nodded as Seras continued, "And Captain Hellsing is going to need a team; a division to help her do that." Walter's smirk turned to a full blown grin; he always knew that Seras was a bright young woman. The petite blond took her badge off of her belt and stared at it. Her whole life she had wanted to a detective and to protect the city of London from criminal scum. After the case with the Fijian cannibals, Seras could see that Integra had lost a bit of fire that was burning in her. It was mostly because of Chief Miles Franklin's betrayal, even though the squad joked about them being secret lovers, Integra's respect for the man had not been a secret. But to have that trust dashed to the ground and stepped on when she found out that Houghton had paid Franklin to try and shut down the case, hurt her. Sure the Mayor may not have told Franklin why he wanted the case to disappear, but an honest cop would not have been so swayed by money. Would she be able to resist the temptation of more money if that time came? Seras decided that she would not want that temptation to appear before her and placing her badge on the table, looked Walter in the eyes and said in a serious voice, "Count me in." Walter nodded as Pip and Sam also placed their badges on the table, "I like the thought of no rules" grinned Sam. Pip nudged her and said "There will be rules." Alucard also placed his badge on the table, "My beautiful captain would be lost without me."

"I think it's the other way around, Alucard" laughed Seras. Dara, Basil and Johansen also placed their badges on the table. "What are you guys doing?" asked Sam.

"The same as you" answered Dara. "I wanted to be a detective, but Walter also has a point. Sir Hellsing has been a mentor to me, seeing there are so few female detectives here already. But with all the corruption, I'm beginning to see why women wouldn't to join."

"And you're a big fangirl" smirked Sam.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You guys are going to need someone who knows about computers and I am the best" said Johansen.

"And?" said Walter.

Johansen looked uncomfortable, "And no one really respects me in the tech squad."

"They are just insecure about their own inadequacies" said Dara.

"Gee, I thought I heard Captain Baby Cakes just now" said Sam. Dara rolled her eyes. Everyone looked at Basil, while the large man just blinked, "I don't have any fancy speech or anything, I'm just tired of people thinking I'm too stupid to be a detective. It doesn't take some title to know if something is right or wrong and do something about it."

"Thought you didn't have a fancy speech" grinned Pip.

"Also this uniform is itchy."

Walter chuckled "Well my good man, you're certainly welcome, you all are. Now shall we go and give Fargason the good news?"

 **Integra's Apartment**

When Integra reached her apartment, (if calling a three story suite an apartment) she plopped on to the couch after tossing her coat on the floor and gave a long sigh.

"Your housekeeper was right, you can be quite the slob when you want to be" chided a male voice. The captain was off the couch in an eye blink, pointing Auto Mag III at the speaker. Seeing who it was, Integra holstered her weapon, "How did you get in here?" Sir Hugh Islands was a tall thin man with iron gray eyes and gray hair. Despite the thin frame, there was still strength. "I see you finally got my message."

"The one I have been trying to get through your stubborn head ever since you became a detective. I'm just glad you got it sooner than later."

"Can you please stop speaking in riddles?"

"Come, I have something to show you."

"Can this wait until I have a drink?"

"Your father tried to solve his problem with drinks and look at how he turned out." Grabbing her coat off the floor, Integra said, "Let's go."

 **Metropolitan London Police Department- Fargason's Office**

What the hell was going on today? The fact that Integra had quit had spread around the whole building like a massive flood. There was shock from some and celebration from others, especially Maxwell. Now this, on the desk of Fargason was a note of resignation signed by the members and their badges lined up neatly, also two uniforms and a member of the tech department. This would a difficult situation to explain to the brass, they would want to know why an _entire_ division quit. However Fargason could find no reason for them to leave, they were after all the best homicide division and had the highest arrest rate. Of the course the rumors that they were in some weird love triangle and started their own brothel, (that one came from Maxwell) were not helpful. The aforementioned captain didn't care that the 1st Division left, they were gone and to him that was all that mattered. There would be no more gushing over them and how great they were. But Fargason was determined to find members to recreate a new division.

As the former members of the 1st Homicide Division left the building, they could hear the hushed voices and whispers from their former colleagues, but none of them looked back or paid attention to the several people calling them traitors. The members of the brass watched from a window high above, as he saw the former detectives get into a large limousine, Chief of Department Sir Bernard Sheppard snarled, "Find out what the bloody hell is going on."

As the limousine made its way to a destination known only to Walter, each occupant was quietly pondering their life changing decision. The only two who seemed not to worry were Dara and Seras. The latter knew that as long as she was protecting the people of London, she was doing her father proud. The former was happy to work with someone she admired and respected. Johansen was muttering to himself, "My parents are going to kill me." Sam had fallen asleep and mumbled something about sandwiches and legs in her sleep. Alucard pondered if his love for Integra was worth the career changing move, for all he knew whatever came next could go belly up and he wondered if it was likely if any of them would be welcomed back at LMPD.

Pip's train of thought was more on the former detectives being a team of vigilantes. How cool would that be? Fighting crime with no rules or boundaries and best of all no paperwork! The police would constantly try to stop them and would fail. The public would adore them and praise them for the good work. It would be like being a superhero, but without the bright costumes…or maybe they could….

"No one is being a superhero, Pip" Walter said dryly, interrupting the Frenchman's fantasies.

"Aww man. How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"You had that look on your face, the same one every time you pick up a comic book."

Even though Walter may have thought that being a vigilante was a poor idea, Pip had to make the argument that vigilantes did not have the burden of choosing which case took precedence over another one. He thought back on the time that a stalking case became a homicide; the police had thought that stalking was not that important of a crime and had done nothing when the poor woman came to the station begging for help. A couple of days later the lady was dead, along with her creepy stalker who thought that it was better that no one could have her, if he couldn't. This had angered Pip and he regretted not being able to do anything. There was also the rumors going around about other police officers stealing money that was evidence in some cases, among those named was Maxwell, but the brass didn't want to believe that their little 'golden boy' would do anything as such. So no investigation was conducted due to 'lack of evidence' and 'hearsay', if that was how it was going to be, then Pip decided that he preferred the unknown future even if it did not involve costumes and secret identities.

The one big surprise that everyone got was when Hortense decided to join them. At first they thought that she was there to monitor them and bring word to her employers, but she explained her reason for wanting to join them. "After seeing how Captain Hellsing was so dedicated to not only her job, but to her team as well, I realized I was wrong about her. I have become used to observing employees who didn't deserve the positions they held and looking for the negative, I forgot about the ones like Captain Hellsing. Also after my interviews with everyone here, no one had anything bad to say about her work ethic. Though there complaints about her personality and how intimidating she could be." Looking around at the detectives, Hortense pressed on "And seeing who this new firm will be made up of, you will need a good lawyer. I worked as a lawyer before being employed here and even if Hellsing has a team of lawyers, you will need someone who will have your best interest at heart." Seras hugged the short woman tightly while squealing, "I knew that Hortense loved us!" Hortense's decision to leave with the members of the 1st Division baffled the brass, as she was supposed to keep an eye on Integra, not join her in whatever hair brained crusade she was on

When the limo approached a large metal gate, the driver told the guard their business and soon they made their way on a paved road that wound around several large ornate water fountains shaped as young maidens pouring water from the jugs they held in their arms and up to the stairs of a large mansion made of windows and stone.

"Look at the size of this place" gasped Pip, "It's huge."

"Is this where we will be working?" asked Seras.

"We'll probably have butlers here" said Sam with a grin.

The limousine parked inside of one of the numerous enormous garages and the ex-LMPD detectives piled out of the car. "Well since we are in here, I might as well let you have a look at some of the transports we have." Most of the vehicles were cars and SUV's that were black, with bullet proof glass and doors. There were several armored trucks as well, those made Sam and Pip drool.  
"I can't wait to get behind the wheel of this baby" crooned Sam.

"Please don't hug the truck, Sam" said Walter.

"Well Pip is dry humping the motorcycles."

"They are like kids at Christmas time" laughed Dara.

When Sam and Pip were done acting like idiots, Walter told them about the Hangar which housed several helicopters and planes, one of the hangars served as interrogation and holding facility as bringing dangerous figures directly to the headquarters was not a good idea. When Walter mentioned boats, Basil paled, "No one said anything about swimming."

"Then I suggest you learn, you too Alucard" was Walter's answer.

Alucard pouted while Sam said, "I didn't know you couldn't swim, Big Al."

The tall detective said nothing, preferring not to answer. Walter then showed them the armory, which he described as a 'standard' armory with standard weapons. The others just thought it made the LMPD's Special Tactical Team look woefully underequipped. Again Sam and Pip had to be dragged away, with Walter promising that they would have plenty of time to 'play' later. Basil preferred the workout/gym areas, "Great to know there is a place for me to maintain my amazing physique." When they passed by the pool, Sam whispered to Seras, "Dare me to push Al in?"

"That's not nice" said Seras, shaking her head, although that thought of her tall partner floundering in the pool gave her a bit of guilty amusement.

The group passed by numerous rooms which were used as offices to the support staff and security. One wing of the mansion was used as a medical facility, with doctors, nurses and medical assistants. It was equipped as a full hospital was, with even several operating rooms. Yet another wing served a living quarters for some of the staff, with spare rooms for temporary stays. Johansen asked, "Walter, who owns this place, Captain Hellsing?

"Yes" the older man replied. "This is the Hellsing Manor; it has been in the family for many generations."

"Does Captain Hellsing live here?" asked Seras.

"She does have quarters here, but resides elsewhere most of the time."

"Where does she live?" asked Sam with a wink.

"I am not telling you that, Sam."

"Fine can I see her bedroom here?"

"Absolutely not."

"Come on, just a peek?"

"No."

"I know where she lives" smirked Alucard.

"What?! Tell me!" said Sam.

"Both of you stop being foolish" chided Walter. "Come, there are more important things."

"What can be more important than Captain Honey Lips' bedroom?"

"Hopefully the kitchen" said Pip.

What was truly important was the first large room on the third floor, which was filled with large screens mounted on the walls and a number of workstations that had at least two computers and keyboard in them. This place was called the Special Operations Room and not to get it confused with the medical wing's operation room, it was called Ops for short. It was here that the group met Margot Thomas, a technical logistics officer, with light brown hair, hazel eyes and a plump figure. She also wore the color purple as if it would go extinct the next day. Johansen would be working with her closely as well as five other people in the Ops Room. Pip winked at the young man, with a knowing smirk, "Look at the Lady Killer."

"Oh come on, we just met and…"

"If you won't go out with her, I will."

Walter interrupted their banter by stating that they had to move on and that Johansen would be able to introduce himself properly to Margot later, he then led them to second room. The group entered through the automatic sliding doors and saw that the space was set up similarly to their previous squad room down to the relaxation space and even the kitchen. The captain's office had the familiar smoke colored glass windows. "This is called the War Room" said Captain Irons appearing behind them. "This is where you will wage war against crime and corruption." A screen on the wall turned on and Her Majesty the Queen appeared on it. She appeared to fiddling with something and said "John, are you sure this thing is working?" Off screen a man's voice could be heard, "Yes, Your Highness, it is working."

"Thank you." The monarch turned back to the screen. "You have been chosen to join a team that I will personally sanction to fight corruption and bring those responsible to justice…"

"But we have been doing that" interrupted Seras who was surprised at herself.

"I know, but that was with the chance of it being covered up by those who were ranked higher than you. Even now as we speak, many of your former colleagues are not above board, willing to be paid to look the other way or find ways to satisfy themselves instead of serving the people they swore to protect. So I need a team that is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure justice. In any way possible." The former detectives looked around at each other, so this was what Walter was talking about. The Queen continued "That means you answer to me and only me. There is no group of higher ups or brass. No one playing favorites and certainly no 'golden boys'".

"Someone doesn't like sharing their toys" chuckled Alucard.

"No I do not. As agents of this taskforce, you will do what the police and other law enforcements have become too corrupt to do. Due to the amount of dishonesty, agencies have been forced to delegate their duties and powers among themselves, but it is still not enough, that is where this taskforce will come in. You will be able to go where others can't go and do what others cannot."

"You have been chosen for your exemplary acts as detectives and police officers" said Captain Irons. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah" said Pip. "When do…"

"Don't be cliché, Pip" interrupted Integra.

"Welcome to the 1st Division Investigation Task Force" said Captain Irons.

 **Chapter End**

 **Author's Notes: I decided to go in a whole new direction, hopefully it doesn't suck. Ok see ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
